My Hero Academia (3): A Part of Me
by BigRedKronos
Summary: The mysterious and sinister Promethys wages war on all who oppose him: authorities, armies, heroes, governments. The deaths of the future symbols of peace shake the faith of many, but the few remaining heroes stay strong and do what they can to gather all the survivors. It all hinges now on one last stand against an ever-growing enemy, and his quest to not only claim the Earth, but
1. Prologue

"Well it's been one hell of a day, I think." The pro-hero Ryuko Tatsuma proclaimed sarcastically, brushing some strands of hair off of her face.

Around her, dozens of other pro-heroes rushed around standing guard at all the exits to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Many were the same heroes and ambassadors from other countries who were originally visiting for the International Festival of Quirks.

Within hours of receiving their Quirks again, they also received word that Promethys reappeared and scattered the heroes at Ogouchi Dam. Many officer and hero casualties were reported including Shoto Todoroki and unconfirmed Izuku Midoriya, pro-heroes Shoto and Deku.

This news made Endeavor clench his fists the moment he heard it, He bared his teeth and remained still for a few minutes as everyone began lockdown defensive procedures.

"Endeavor, we need you!" Gang Orca shouted. "This alien terrorist has no idea who he is meddling with. Nor what he has done. Let's finish this."

Endeavor stood tall beside his fellow heroes including Gang Orca, Fatgum, Kamui Woods, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Death Arms, Ryukyu, Tiger of the Wild Wild Pussycats!, Selkie, Edgeshot, Fourth Kind, Mirko, Gunhead, Uwabani, Rock Lock, and Manual. As well as dozens of other heroes from other countries such as RipJaw and Gutsy from America.

They stood guarding the entryways to the tall building while the leaders of Japan, and several ambassadors watched from the floors above in fear.

Distant rumbling could be heard echoing through the city.

~~~~~~~

An hour passed.

The government building did not look the same as it did earlier. The smell of blood filled the air as the last locked door in the building burst open.

Promethys walked out, carrying the Prime Minister of Japan himself by his neck.

He struggled in the titan's grasp.

They walked to the edge of the balcony and overlooked the city and beyond. In the distance, beyond the other skyscrapers, Mount Fuji could be seen.

"Land of the Rising Sun." Promethys scoffed. "You have one chance here to see the sun rise again, prime minister."

The man thrashed around tirelessly.

"Surrender all of Japan to me. And tell your ally nations to do the same while you're at it."

"Go to hell, monster! I would rather die than comply with you!" He groaned.

Promethys frowned. "Is the rest of your world as stubborn as the people in this nation? Is it because of your heroes? Your pride? Your culture?"

He looked into the prime minister's eyes with a faint pink glow. "Your lineage has power, but nothing very extraordinary. I wouldn't act so brave now."

"I...told you once, villain! I will surrender nothing to you! Only my life!" He said courageously.

"Then I will take it by force!" Promethys roared and crushed the man's neck and head in his grasp and dropped the body to the ground.

Behind him, the villain Nucleon approached. "You never cease to amaze me, master. Without Inflictor and his disease I thought our plans would falter, n-n-not fail of course! Just...become complicated."

Promethys simply turned back to his loyalist. "It's time." He said sternly.

He then reached out beyond the ledge with both hands and his tattoos glowed bright. Nucleon held out his hands to his sides with his fingers flexed, then blasted Promethys's back with his focused and unending lasers.

Promethys began to absorb the energy and redirect it through his own fingertips right into the skies above the city.

"I summon my forces. Come to me! Overthrow these foolish leaders! Tear down their statues and pillars of false hope! Let this planet know my name!"

Globally, portals began to open up over the major cities of the world, capitols where leaders and armies were stationed.

Within minutes, legions of the same purple humanoid monsters emerged. Several began using Quirks of their own. Enhanced strength which overthrew cars and crashed through walls. Fire breath burning civilians and city streets. Flight bringing the chaos to higher places. Enhanced speed to outrun anyone trying to escape. And sheer overwhelming numbers which brought a swift end to any police, heroes, and military forces trying to stop them.

Down below, at the bottom floor of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building amongst the dead, one lone survivor gasped for air and scrambled outside. The hero Fatgum ran outside to find the streets rampant with chaos.

Those purple followers of Promethys were tearing through the streets harassing everyone and even mindlessly killing a few.

It pained him to feel so powerless against this. Every bone in his body ached to save everyone. But he forced himself to retreat.

"This world will fall before me. Even if I have to force it to its knees." Promethys hissed and narrowed his eyes upon the land before him on fire.


	2. Chapter 1: Time Passes

Months ago, Promethys teleported back from wherever he went with Izuku and Shoto. But he came back with no Izuku, and Shoto was dying in his hands with a big bloody hole in his chest.

The villain tossed the half and half hero out to the crowd of police and heroes waiting for him.

Momo rushed to his side along with Ochako and Hansuke.

"SHOTO!" The creation Quirk user screamed and clutched him in her bare arms.

Hansuke looked down at the dying young hero, completely in shock.

"Izu...ku...north...up north...snow...mountains..." Shoto whispered slowly and weakly.

Momo sobbed uncontrollably as Shoto's eyes darkened and his breath halted.

Ochako let her own tears fall down her round cheeks.

Hansuke sniffed.

"Your warriors are dead! Any false symbols of peace will burn!" Promethys declared to the crowd. "Now is the time! Join me, or die!"

"Open fire!" Detective Tsukauchi ordered.

Every police officer bearing a firearm laid their fingers on the triggers and unloaded their ammunition on the large villain.

His skin hardened, bubbles formed, and lasers shot from various parts of his body, tearing through the police like butter.

"Retreat!" Tenya shouted out.

The heroes and police quickly began to evacuate the area while Promethys continued to attack using long-range Quirks.

He saw the transport that carried Nucleon and held his hand out, then flexing his fingers, the entire truck caved in on itself with the back doors ripping out of place.

Nucleon burst out on his own and laughed.

Momo and Ochako carried Shoto's body away from the scene, but Hansuke was no where to be found.

"Ochako, he'll be fine! Communicate to him via radio! We have to go!" Momo cried out feeling her friend hesitate to leave so quickly.

~~~~~~~

Now, months later, human civilization began to fall.

Wherever there was a large group of resistance against this invasion, Promethys appeared and wiped them out.

Swarms of the purple Loyalists patrolled the streets. Yet they acted more like packs of rabid dogs attacking anything they found and holding people together hostage like trapped livestock, waiting for Promethys to "judge them".

There was no option. Surrender yourselves to Promethys or die instantly. He did not hesitate. He did not hold back.

And with each hero he'd find, he'd acquire a new Quirk or two. More tattoos that lined his body than ever before.

No heroes surrendered. Only scared civilians and low level villains who would bow to anyone powerful and dangerous. Even then the Loyalists would terrorize their families.

Many of the greatest and most experienced of heroes died that night Promethys killed the prime minister. It left human society with no pillars to raise hope.

Still, Ochako would not give up.

Thanks to the efforts of her and several of her close friends and fellow younger heroes, many places in Japan and the world became sanctuaries. UA was one of the biggest and most secured.

Heroes were set to guard it with their lives and ordered to kill the Loyalists who dared attack.

Reports came in that Promethys hadn't been seen in months. Almost like he destroyed the planet in one night, then disappeared.

But his work was not done. In fact he was on a mission. A mission that only one soul knew about, and had to find a way to send the information to Ochako before it was too late.

~~~~~~~

A single guard stood outside sweating bullets. He knew what he had to do, but in order to survive, he had to comply. Even clearing his thoughts for fear that the great villain could hear them with some sort of mind reading Quirk.

"So this is it?" Promethys asked, appearing suddenly behind him.

"Y-Yes! This is the place! The Special Prison for Villain Criminals..." The young guard said. "Inside you'll find who you're looking for... But you may encounter one hell of a fight... If not by the security, by the prisoners themselves..." He gulped.

"Not to worry about me." The towering villain said. His very presence over the nervous guard blocked out the sun from his view.

"Y-You sent the Loyalists after my family... I-I hope this suffices you...master..." He said.

"I think it will. Run along. Join your family. I will visit you soon." Promethys ordered and excused the guard.

He took no time to think a second thought but turned and ran back the way they came.

Promethys burst through the doors of the great prison dubbed Tartarus, set in an unknown location on an island off the coast of Japan that housed the worst of the worst. The most dangerous and powerful villains the world had ever seen.

It was also one of the last places on Earth to remain functioning despite all the destruction outside.

And here it was, Promethys, marching through the facility's halls with ease.

Legions of heavily armed guards came with guns of all kinds set to kill or at least slow down the villain.

Yet he roared out and tore through them like they were mice. Many even had impressive Quirks used for defending the prison and yet after a few clashes, fell to his lasers and spikes and supersonic punches and kicks.

Using an electric Quirk, he tapped his hand on a keypad that zapped through the entire facility. This enabled a complete automatic lockdown, shutting everything down with a thick metal wall every ten meters.

Despite this desperate attempt to thwart him, Promethys wound up tearing through the walls until he reached a glass wall of a prison cell.

On the other side sat a strange figure. A man with scars so bad, they covered where his hair, nose, ears, and eyes should have been. A medical breathing apparatus was strapped to his mouth and what was left of his nose. And his body was both bound in tight white jackets and various medical equipment.

"Now this is a surprise." The man said.

"Silence." Promethys hissed. "I am here for one purpose and one purpose only... Tell me everything you know about One For All."

Meanwhile the lone guard pulled out a small radio from his pocket and held it to his head. "Uravity! Come in Uravity! I don't have much time!" He panted as he ran down the long and gigantic bridge.

"Whew! This...was easier...when he teleported us here!" He whined.


	3. Chapter 2: Facing North

From the moment Shoto whispered bits and pieces of what happened. Where Izuku was left. In his dying breath. Hansuke pledged to himself to find him.

He only told Ochako and Momo once before disappearing.

"Izuku. Snow. North."

Using his Quirk, Hansuke travelled north to every end of the country where snow was on the ground. And yet, everywhere he went, no matter how rural the city or village he found, more purple Loyalists showed up and attacked people.

The boy would notice certain details however: The Loyalists always underestimated the people who stood to defend their homes from the invaders and so it often lead to their defeat at the hands of people with everything from mediocre Quirks, rather impressive but unpracticed Quirks, and simple folks setting traps and fighting with tools, guns, and family heirlooms. Swords.

Northern Japan was very beautiful and rich with tradition. Despite the year-round cold and snow, there were vibrate colors in the gardens and architectural designs in even the smallest off-the-map villages.

Hansuke was raised most of his life in northern Mexico which was often a desert landscape. Still beautiful culture and designs but something he took for granted. But when he was sent to Japan years ago for school, it was a whole new shift that he fell in love with.

And if it weren't for the dire situation, he would have reacted more as a tourist than a young man on a mission. However, that is exactly what he was now.

"If I were Deku-sensei, and I almost died out in the middle of nowhere, where would I go?" He thought to himself.

It wasn't the first time he thought of that. In fact it was the first thing he thought, after a long time under his Quirk in a fit of rage and emotional turmoil. But after a few months, he knew he needed to focus. He knew that hope was not lost. He knew Izuku was still alive, somewhere.

Promethys said Izuku and Shoto perished that day. He wanted hope to die that day. But it didn't. Hansuke refused to give up. It drove him to tears for days, which lead to weeks... But when he cried, he still faced north and ran.

He remembered as a boy, watching the sports festival from his father's home in Mexico. And watching the finals. Young Izuku Midoriya facing off against Shoto Todoroki. Two students and competitors who shocked the audience multiple times that same day. And it all lead to this moment.

Hansuke rocked in his seat on the couch in anticipation.

"Mijo, who are you routing for?" His father asked sitting next to him.

"I like Shoto! He's so cool! He's got cool ice powers that freeze the whole place instantly! It's a guaranteed win for him." He cheered.

"But remember what each of them are fighting for, Han. Each fighter may be competing against each other, but they are all seeking to become heroes. Now what makes a true hero?" His father asked with a wise smile on his face.

"The one willing to put everyone else before himself. I know, Papi. But I'm routing for Todoroki because he's definitely stronger. Morals don't matter in these games. It's just about winning." Hansuke sighed.

"A true hero never forgets why he's acting. He may even need to do something that in the moment is against orders, but still the right thing in the end. You never know." His dad shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, Papi." Hansuke scoffed.

The bell rang, the two young fighters faced off. Shoto unleashed volley after volley of ice after Izuku, who destroyed each one with his fingers. But upon clearer and closer shots, Izuku's fingers were broken after using them.

It confused them, but they kept watching.

After a few minutes of attacking and evading and defending, Izuku stopped and began shouting at his classmate.

"It's your power, Todoroki! It's yours! Your Quirk, not his!"

Hansuke and his father were even more confused, until Shoto's left side suddenly lit up on fire.

The young boy was right. It was a swift and explosive end to the match, with Izuku knocked out entirely. Yet it was very confusing.

"Why would he antagonize him to using his full power and beating him?" Hansuke asked.

His father smiled. "I think there's a history between these boys, especially the fire and ice kid. And I think for a moment, that Midoriya boy helped him overcome an internal struggle."

He pat Hansuke's head. "That's what heroes do."

"That's what heroes do..."

Hansuke sighed, seeing his breath escape his mouth in the cool air as he approached another village deep in the mountains. He snapped his fingers and resumed time as he walked down the stone path through the wide street. There were a few open shops and homes, as well as combinations of both. And just up the hill ahead sat an old Shinto temple.

"Halt!" Someone shouted from one of the homes.

Hansuke turned his head to look and watched a man in a full set of samurai armor march out with a hand on the hilt of his katana still in its sheath. Not to mention, he had an usually attractive and feminine face for a man.

"State your business here!" He ordered.

Hansuke blinked and sighed. "Here we go again. I'm looking for someone who got lost out in the woods. Green hair, pro-hero status. Deku? Ring any bells?"

The samurai wannabe frowned at him. "Who wants to know?"

Hansuke's face lit up. "I do! Is he here?!"

"No! He is hunting with Todo." The man said. "No outsiders are permitted to see any residents here!"

"But he's not a resident here! He suffered a horrible defeat months ago and got lost and I was sent to find him!" Hansuke argued.

"Who sent you?" He asked.

"Ochako Midoriya. Pro-hero Uravity. I'm sure you know her. You guys are a sanctuary, right?" The boy asked.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Uravity?" Hansuke raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard of her. What's become of the outside world. Is the war over yet?" The samurai asked. His questions even sounded like impatient commands.

"War? The war is still going on." Hansuke said. "That's why I'm looking for Deku. For the sake of the earth, please let me see him!"

"NO!" He shouted.

"That is enough, Fuji!" A shrouded man from within the darkened home the baby-faced samurai emerged from shouted. He stood up and stepped out into the light of the overcast day. An elderly man with a long white beard and traditional robes.

"Let me guess, the village elder stereotype?" Hansuke asked, a little too abruptly and loud enough for the man to hear.

He walked up to the young hero in training, then whacked him on the head with his cane.

"OW! Damn, that hurt!" He hissed and rubbed his head.

"Ha!" The samurai mocked, then was quickly disciplined with a strike on his head the same way.

The old man turned from the samurai to Hansuke. "Young man. I am a rice farmer. And I am not the oldest one here. But I do have answers for you. But only if you gain my trust with respect!"

Hansuke sighed and bowed to the man. "Forgive me, senpai."

"That's better. Yes, we had a man long ago stumble into our village...before we received word that the world beyond had fallen." The man explained. "Come." He ordered as he began to walk ahead.


	4. Chapter 3: Amnesia

The samurai frowned and bared his teeth at Hansuke as he stood up straight and followed. He stayed behind and marched back into the home, like he was assigned to guard the village.

"That was my great-grandson, Fuji, bearing our family armor of Musashi." He said.

"Musashi... I remember studying that name in high school! You're descendants of THE Musashi?" Hansuke gasped.

"Precisely. Although my grandson is no Musashi... In practice, that is."

"Ha. I believe it." Hansuke smirked.

"Respect." The man reminded him.

Hansuke winced and nodded again.

"Fuji lacks many things, but his ancestors blessed him with a great gift. A Quirk that is both a weapon to destroy and a tool to build. Despite numerous opportunities to leave the village and make a name for himself in the world, he chose to stay and watch over us... Over the last few months, his skills have increased and he has successfully defended us from mysterious lavender men." The elder told.

"Those...lavender men. I know where they came from! That's why I'm here. I need Deku to come back with me so we can stop this...because if I don't, more of those things will come." Hansuke said.

The man bowed his head. "I see. Well, now that we are on the subject, I feel I should tell you... When he found our village, he was beaten badly and bleeding from his head."

As he explained to Hansuke further about the condition they found him in, they walked up to the red temple on the hill.

"When we tried to ask him about anything that happened, he only remembers hitting his head on a tree. But nothing else."

Hansuke stopped in his place. Then he turned to the elder. "What?"

"He has no memory of anything that happened before the accident." He repeated.

"So...since then, what has happened to him?" Hansuke asked.

"One of our fellow villagers, our healer, and her husband, took him in. His injuries should be healed by now. But his memory has not improved. He's made a living being a hunter with the husband, Todo."

"You mentioned he's hunting now?" Hansuke asked.

"Yes." The elder answered. "We'll wait here. We can see them coming."

Hansuke, to pass the time, looked up at the temple and eyed the detail in the wood. "So...what is this place?"

"A Shinto temple. Our holy of holies. We use it to replenish our connection with the ancestors. Ask for blessings, share our gratitude, and become one." He said with a smile.

"Come, let me show you the inside." He wandered into the open entryway expecting Hansuke to follow.

The boy looked out to the woods beyond, then sighed and walked inside.

Immediately, they saw three people kneeling in meditation in the center of the room with incense burning.

"Eisen? I thought you were hunting?" The elder asked.

One of the people, an older man with long red hair jerked in his meditation and knelt up straight on his knees, turning and looking at the intruders.

"Akiro, we came back early and decided to do some meditating." The man said. His face grew angry as he met eyes with Hansuke. "Who is this?"

"Eisen, temper." A woman said, kneeling up and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Hansuke was about to explain himself when the third person, a young man, knelt up. He had dark green hair and had grown out a short beard of the same color. But Hansuke recognized him instantly.

"Holy shit..." The boy gasped. He then ran to the young man and tackled him in a big hug. "Deku-sensei! Izuku! I was so worried about you! You have no idea-"

"Boy!" Both the elder and the red haired man snapped at him.

Hansuke gulped and released the young man. "S-Sorry about that." He bowed to everyone he offended.

"Do you know who I am?" The young man asked.

"Of course I do! You're Izuku Midoriya! The Number One greatest Professional Hero and the Symbol of Peace!" Hansuke declared.

Eisen laughed loudly. "My boy. This man is many things, but I highly doubt that is his forgotten persona is one of the world's most important and inspirational folks of this generation."

Izuku stood up slowly. He was wearing a traditional kimono and his skin underneath was scarred up like he'd been in a horrific battle.

In a way, he was. But Hansuke had no idea it was this bad.

"...You really did lose your memory, did you?"

"Yes, he did." Eisen answered for him. "And I'll ask again, who are you?"

Hansuke cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Hansuke Rodriguez. Hero in training. Student at UA. And at the time of Deku's accident, I was his intern."

Eisen scoffed. "This hero nonsense has no place here. Izo is happy here."

"Izo?" Hansuke asked.

"Pleased to meet you, Hansuke." Izuku smiled and bowed before the boy.

"Whaaa? No! Your name is Izuku Midoriya! We don't have time for all of this, the fate of the world is at stake!" Hansuke whined.

"Eisen, Ryoku, I'd like a word with you in private." Akiro the elder requested.

Eisen grumbled to himself and his wife pushed him gently to leave the room with the old man.

Hansuke was left with Izuku.

"Sensei... D-Don't you remember me?" The boy asked.

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't know who you are and frankly, I can't just trust you out of the blue." Izuku sighed. "My name is Izo, and until I truly learn who I am supposed to be, my place is here."

Hansuke grew emotionally impatient and pointing out to where the three had left. "It was that guy wasn't it? Filling your head with lies! You have a life south of here! In Musutafu!"

"Kid, that guy is a good friend of mine. He and his wife took me in and healed me, both physically and spiritually. They mean no harm."

"If you really are spiritually healed, you would apply that same distrust with them too! If you don't trust me, you shouldn't trust them either. Your name isn't Izo. It's Izuku. You have a last name! Midoriya!" Hansuke was now shouting.

"Kid, you need to calm down. This is a sacred place." He said sternly.

"I can't calm down! The world is ending and the only person who can stop it is refusing to remember me!"

"The world isn't ending. It will be fine." He frowned.

"But Deku-sensei!"

"Don't call me that!" Izuku shouted.

Hansuke gasped and backed away. "Fine... Who needs you anyway."

He activated his Quirk and ran away.

For a moment, Izuku could see Hansuke run away, before disappearing in real time. He planted his hands on his knees and breathed.


	5. Chapter 4: A Chance

Promethys stood in a cemetery on a windy day. Here he ripped up the ground until he found the right gravestone. Then, his right arm tattoos glowed as he raised it in the air. The ground before him corresponded and opened up, lifting a coffin out to his level.

He ripped open the lid and looked inside at the old decayed corpse of a sickly skinny man. The villain grabbed the corpse's head and looked into the sockets that were once his eyes.

It was faint, but he could see glimpses of the heritage of this man. The brother of the villain known as All For One. The original carrier of One For All. He saw how the Quirk was created. The history of it through this brother... But then, it disappeared from the brother, and not long after, he died. And there was no relation to Izuku Midoriya.

Promethys growled. He crushed the corpse's head in anger and flipped over the entire casket across the cemetery grounds.

"He passed the power down... But it's not by blood relation... That bastard in prison may have been right after all." He hissed. "I will find the source of this Quirk, and use it to finish the job here."

"All that power... I could conquer planets in days."

A small noise from behind a tombstone made him stand up straight and turn his head. After a moment, his eyes darted around searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, a strip of tape wrapped up his arm and pulled him back.

A long sticky pink appendage wrapped up his other arm and pulled him the other way.

"RAAAUGH!" He roared out as a volley of purple balls stuck his feet to the ground and his mandibles shut.

Sticky fluid was launched at his feet and froze, sticking him down even more.

He looked back at the two holding his arms and saw Tsuyu using her tongue, and a few heroes holding on to her tongue for extra strength. On the other side, Hanta held him with his tape as well as heroes like Rikido using his sugar-induced super strength.

"You...pathetic...fools!" Promethys roared and thrashed around.

Momo ran in front of him and thrusted a large spear through his chest. She yelled out as more spears grew out of her body and impaled Promethys all over his body. "That's for Shoto you son of a bitch!"

"It's working! He's not struggling as much!" Rikido shouted.

"Now Ground Zero!" Momo shouted and backed away leaving the spears lodged in the villain.

Tsuyu let her tongue go off as Katsuki descended from the sky and spun his body around, charging up a massive blast.

"DIE!" He yelled loudly as he unleashed a Howitzer Blast on to the trapped villain's body, incinerating him entirely.

The heroes all gathered in front of the burning mess in the cemetery.

"You think he'll regenerate from that?" Minoru asked, holding two balls ready just to be sure.

Katsuki landed and sighed. "Yeah. I blasted him with most of my juice but he's recovered from worse."

"It's that damn regeneration Quirk!" Mina cursed.

"We just have to keep him away from civilians as long as we can." Momo said. She tapped an earpiece in her right ear. "He's ready for you, Uravity."

The heroes all backed away even further and watched as an entire cruise liner fell from the sky, out of the grey clouds, and crashed nose-first into the cemetery.

They all covered their eyes as the wreckage then exploded.

"Our only hope is the Quirk suppressant virus." Momo said holding a small vial. "If it works, Promethys will have limits to what his Quirks can do."

Tsuyu grabbed the vial with her tongue and raised it high above the burning rubble, then dumped the contents down where Promethys was last standing underneath tons of melting metal.

"He'll come after us." Hanta said.

"But we'll be ready." Momo said. "Quirk virus has been delivered. Thanks, Uravity."

"Now what?" Minoru asked.

"Now, we gather everyone we can to UA. We have a chance if we do this together." Katsuki said.

"Even if we do defeat Promethys, what do we do about the Loyalists? There's practically an entire planet's worth of monsters invading here." Rikido asked.

"Together, we destroy them all." Katsuki said. "They'll never get to UA, because that's where everyone will be."

"...Everyone?" Mina asked.

"Everyone." Momo emphasized.

One of the other heroes stepped forward. It was Crow-Man. "We need to go. I can see Promethys's body regenerating in there."

"Right!" The group said then quickly ran off.

"What was Promethys here for?" Mina asked Momo as they jogged.

"Our spy told us Promethys forced him to show him the location of Tartarus. He wanted to find All For One." Momo said.

"What for?" Mina asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I'm afraid it has something to do with Izuku's power... So we found all connections to All For One and set reconnaissance to each location he could have gone." Momo explained.

"...Poor Izuku..." Mina sighed.

Momo nodded.

The heroes regrouped across town inside an old coffee shop. Swarms of Loyalists passed by without seeing them and continued to run through the streets.

"I've been wondering something." Tsuyu said putting a finger to her lip. "I find it interesting that Hansuke left to go find Izuku like he's sure he's still alive. Promethys said both of the heroes he fought, were dead."

The others nodded.

"But Promethys's goal is to make us lose hope so we have nothing to fight for." The frog girl continued. "He came back with Shoto's body... But not Izuku's..."

"What else did Promethys do to him?" Hanta asked.

"...He broke him." Tsuyu theorized. "Izuku and Shoto were great friends. He was friends with everyone but he and Shoto were much closer. Maybe Promethys killed Shoto to break Izuku's spirit."

"I don't believe that." Momo sighed. "Izuku would never give up. Even if he watched his loved ones die, I'm sure that would only give him a boost of adrenaline to fight on. To go beyond. Prevent the villain from killing anyone else."

"I wish Hansuke was here... He looked like he needed a hug." Hanta sighed. "Poor kid."

"It's gonna break his heart what he finds out there..." Mina said.

"I'm also worried about Ochako." Momo said. "At least I knew what happened to Shoto... To go back and forth between hope and despair, it's a series of highs and lows no one should experience so much in just a few months."

"Let's report back to UA and figure this out. We don't need anyone else more than what we have." Katsuki said. "And just to let you know, I don't mean that like Izuku was useless. I mean we still have a chance!"


	6. Chapter 5: Quirkless Brother

Hansuke leaned against a tree and sighed.

"Without Izuku, we're hopeless..." He thought.

"He's a powerful source of inspiration and optimism in the darkest of times. But thanks to that jackass Todo guy, he thinks he's some hunter in this village and nothing more..."

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh great." Hansuke rolled his eyes as the samurai wannabe marched over to him. "Just thinking."

"People in this village work! We live because we don't just sit around and 'think'." He hissed and poked the boy in his chest with his finger.

"I dunno. You should try it sometime." Hansuke shrugged.

The samurai growled and unsheathed his sword, now holding it up to Hansuke's neck.

"WHOA! Dude! Chill!"

"As you show the elders respect so should you give respect to a samurai!" He said.

"Who bestowed upon you the title of samurai?" Hansuke asked.

"M-My grandfather!" He snapped. "An honorable man, given the title himself long ago."

"Look, I'm only sitting here and thinking because the guy I'm here for doesn't believe me." The young hero student said.

"Then leave. Perhaps he is happier here. The life of a hero is pointless. Like trying to dam water with sticks instead of logs. There's always another criminal threatening people. At least in the days of the samurai, you were either loyal and peaceful, or nothing." Fuji said.

Hansuke snapped his fingers, flicking the tip of the sword away and snapped again as he kicked the samurai straight-on Spartan style in his chestplate.

"Oof!" He gasped and fell back hard.

"Don't ever say that again! It's that philosophy that's destroying the planet!" Hansuke shouted down at him.

"Enough!"

Akiro approached them slowly with a disappointed look on his face.

"Grandfather, he is disrespecting our customs and our rules." Fuji tattled, standing himself up.

"Fuji!" He simply shouted.

The young samurai went silent and bowed.

"You still have a chance. You must speak with the hero one on one. Without Eisen Todo present." Akiro said softly.

"What's even that guy's deal? I feel like he knows who Izuku Midoriya really is and is blatantly lying!" Hansuke shouted and pointed up at the temple.

"Todo is an honorable man!" Fuji began to shout back.

Akiro silenced him again waving his hand. "Eisen Todo's brother is a great professional hero. Very successful. But a hateful man."

Hansuke raised an eyebrow.

"When they were both younger, they each sought to become professional heroes. But while his brother had an amazing Quirk, he was born Quirkless. His brother excelled with his abilities and quickly rose to fame through the prestigious UA. But he was not only left behind, but disowned."

Meanwhile, the man of which Akiro told about was sitting in his room while his wife worked in the garden and Izuku was meditating in the room next door. He was staring at an old photo of him with his brother, at his brother's UA graduation ceremony.

Despite how cruel his brother was becoming, Eisen was still very supportive. But his talented brother saw it as jealousy, not to mention, he considered Eisen to be weak and a disgrace. A stain on the Todoroki name.

"...Who is his brother?" Hansuke asked.

"Eiji Todoroki. You may know him as the hero Endeavor." Akiro explained.

Eisen in that moment, felt a fit of rage and tossed the picture against the wall, watching it smash to pieces.

He began to cry as he scrambled to clean up the pieces and the picture itself and glue it all back together.

"Now I'm not surprised." Hansuke frowned. "All the heroes on the planet who are dicks to others, including family, I just so happen to be dealing with the long lost butthurt brother of Endeavor!"

"You don't have to convince him. Just get him away from your hero." Akiro said.

"You're right..." Hansuke sighed. "I can't help him with his demons... But does he even know about what happened to his brother?"

Akiro's eyes widened.

"One of the first nights Promethys attacked, he targeted the government building in Tokyo where a bunch of heroes were... Endeavor was one of the first to fight him..."

"Save this for him... You must tell him..." Akiro sighed sadly.

"I... He's going to hate me even more." Hansuke sighed.

"Hate the messenger? Or his brother's killer?" Akiro widened his eyes at the boy.

Hansuke sighed again, looked down at the ground, then looked up at the old man in traditional Japanese robes. Then he nodded and marched up the hill.

Past the temple stood the Todo residence. A humble Japanese home with open windows.

He first spotted Eisen's wife in the garden. She looked up from digging in the soil and dropped her bucket and hand shovel.

"You shouldn't be here... I want to help your friend, but my husband is never in the mood for visitors." She warned him.

"I need to speak to him. It's about his brother...and his nephew."

She gasped. "How do you..."

"Ryoku?" Eisen asked from the doorway of the house. He met eyes with Hansuke and his eyes shot daggers. "What are you doing here?!"

"I need to tell you something!" Hansuke snapped. "You're the brother of Endeav- Eiji Todoroki, yes?"

"Why do you want to know?" Eisen asked impatiently.

"Because he-"

ROOOAAAAR

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hansuke shouted out and ran to the source of the loud roar.

Jumping out of the forest clearing to the village, he saw a swarm of Loyalists charging from up the road toward the small village and its people. A dozen purple humanoid monster with large mouths full of sharp teeth and long sharp claws on their hands. Muscular legs moving like locomotive engines.

Hansuke snapped his fingers over his ears, activating his Quirk, and lunging forward down the hill as everything around him froze.

In a flash, he punched and kicked each of the dozen Loyalists in the head, then snapped again resuming time. Behind him now, all Loyalists exploded in purple goo and guts.

The villagers gasped and stared at the boy standing in their place.

Fuji frowned at him and humphed, holding his sword.

Just when people were beginning to feel at ease again, more roaring could be heard in the distance from the woods.


	7. Chapter 6: The Fanatic

Nucleon stood outside, staring up at a hospital that had gone dark.

One of the first things Promethys attacked was the grid, knocking out all electrical power to the city, including the hospitals, driving them toward places that had wireless generators.

But Nucleon was taking the time to meditate while Loyalists stood nearly dormant behind him, as if having no commands to fulfill, they were purposeless, and therefore motionless. Their agency completely gone. Dust left behind after the ultimate decision to hand their planet over to Promethys, long before he came to Earth.

Nucleon thought back to where his involvement with this started.

"Mom! Dad! You've gotta believe me! I had this crazy dream!" Sasaki Nissho said over his phone.

"Yes, we all did, Sasi. It was all over the news." His mother replied over the phone's receiver.

"But it made so much sense to me! Where our abilities actually come from... Th-Think about it, right? Every religion beliefs in a god or two that come down and bless humanity with something. What if, just what if, our Quirks came from an otherworldly source?!" He exclaimed.

Back then, he was timid. And scared that his parents would think he was crazy.

Everyone else did.

He would kneel down before bed and call out to the being who presented him the strange dream. "Please! I know you're there, just... It's been so hard lately... Nobody...believes me... They call me crazy..."

He would occasionally receive a revelation at a time. Such revelations lead him to others who believed in the dream, and heard the voice of Promethys speak to them. Through their dreams, Nucleon found people such as Dartsen Carge, and Arach-Niq who would help him formulate a plan to bring Promethys to their world.

"We need everyone who heard the voice. Everyone who believed that dream..." Nucleon said. "It's what he wants... All his followers to be united... So when he comes, it will be easy for him to gather his wheat from his tares."

"YES!" Various followers chanted in unison.

"I know just how we'll do it. Spread the world to those forsaken in other countries. Bring them all here. We'll bring our master to Japan, above the tallest tower!"

"YES!" They chanted again.

Nucleon smiled in his meditation.

But things seemed...different. Promethys was everything he dreamed of, but also, something more.

"Master, you must tell me! Before you leave!" Nucleon shouted from his prison cell, rushing to the bars and reaching out to the villain.

Promethys sighed and turned to him.

"What is your plan with Earth? With my world?"

"...To seek out any who will side with my cause and my words. And the rest of them will die by my hand." He said.

To see that now, things were not how he imagined they would be. The world was burning. More people died than followed Promethys honorably. It was harder to meditate over the distant screams.

"I don't understand... Why is he so...cruel?" Nucleon asked.

Promethys had also been preoccupied with finding that blasted Quirk that brat Izuku Midoriya possessed. So much so that he hardly ever cared about raiding hideouts with his Loyalists, and the few humans who joined him willingly. If he's so confident he can bring down the planet, he's sure taking his time in doing so. What does that Quirk have anything to do with this?

Perhaps... It wasn't even about salvation...but...power. The greatest hero of all time was All Might. A close second would have been Izuku Midoriya. Each possessing an uncanny ability. Strength, speed, stamina. Endless. Raw power that even he could tangibly sap up.

Was this what Promethys was after? To use powers to conquer planets?

It is why he made the ultimate choice. And nothing else since.

As he thought, Promethys appeared from the dust carrying something in his arm.

Nucleon opened his eyes and almost dropped his composure.

"Nucleon. Give me a report." Promethys said.

"M-My master... Who is that?" He asked.

Promethys lifted his arm to reveal Toshinori Yagi, in all his frailty, being held by his waist, and barely strong enough to bear up his own back.

"All Might..." Nucleon gasped.

"Do you know why I hunted you down, slaughtered the hospital refuge, and brought your carcass here?" Promethys asked, less than patiently.

Toshinori sighed in defeat. "So you know of my power. How much?"

"All For One told me everything...before I crushed his skull like a grape." Promethys said. "I dug up the brother. I dug up your master. I dug up every single possessor of One For All and STILL NOTHING!" He roared.

All Might managed a smile. "It doesn't work the way you want it to. You...killed the last holder." His smile dropped mentioning Izuku.

"No I didn't. I simply said that to kill any chance of hope. He's lost in the wilderness where we fought, probably with serious brain damage." Promethys said narrowing his nine eyes.

"Master..." Nucleon said.

"SILENCE!" Promethys snapped at him. "Give me a report on today's events since I was busy."

"W-Well... We raided two more strongholds and a prison. A few people from the prison have selected to join." He said.

"A few is not enough. Why do you fail me in our time of glory, Nucleon?" Promethys hissed.

"He's scared of you..." All Might said weakly.

"Oh yeah?" Promethys asked. "He is the loyalest of your pathetic kind."

"If we're so pathetic, why are you...wasting your time hunting down One For All?"

"Because I need it!" Promethys boomed.

"Let me tell you all that I know." All Might said. "One For All was created, like hope is built from fear and despair. Out of pure darkness, light will burst free and spread. It is passed on to someone worthy to be a symbol of that hope. In a way, One For All, or a power like it, lives within everyone. With all this destruction you've caused, people are going to rise up. Together..."

Promethys roared in anger and tightened his grip. "I will snuff out that light if it takes everything I have!"

Using Nucleon's Energy Absorption Quirk, he began to suck out anything he could from the old hero, but nothing came out. One For All was truly gone from him.

"What makes a hero is the ability to look death straight in the eyes, and smile." All Might said.

Promethys roared again as he raised up his body and stabbed him with his other arm, growing a blade from his knuckles that passed through the old hero's chest.

Blood spattered on the pavement, and on Nucleon's cheek. He felt a tear drop down.

Meanwhile, Izuku suddenly collapsed to his knees in Eisen's home clutching his heart. "S-Something terrible has happened..." He gasped as Ryoku rushed to his aid and helped him to stand back up.


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

Hansuke continued to freeze time and beat down the incoming horde Loyalists. But it was quickly starting to wear him down. Every group he took down, another emerged from the forest.

The only chance he had was using his Quirk for each one. If only he paid attention to the lessons in school that taught him to not rely so much on his Quirk.

"There's only so much you can do with your Quirk. Everyone with a Quirk is born also with a limitation to that Quirk. Your task is to train with your Quirks as little as possible. Study Quirks and their weaknesses, then counter them with martial arts, intelligence, anything you can think of that doesn't require the use of your Quirk." Mr. Aizawa said to Hansuke's old class.

As they trained in their sports uniforms, Hansuke, in not using his Quirk, would be thrown to the ground over and over.

"Kid, you're going to have to train extra hard to make a dent in your grades." His teacher said to him in private. "You came here on recommendation of a pro-hero. You need to earn that place. This next week are hero course studies being held. I want you to intern again with Deku. But use your Quirk as little as possible. And tell Deku about it too so he understands."

Boy, what wonderful timing.

Hansuke panted and rested his hands on his knees seeing another horde of a dozen or so raging Loyalists charge their way. "I can't... I can't use my Quirk much more..."

That's when someone else walked past him to the approaching monsters.

"Fuji! Get out of there!" Hansuke called.

The young samurai humphed again and unsheathed his sword gracefully. A smooth sound of sharp metal being pulled out of its pocket was heard.

Hansuke was surprised to see just how small the blade actually was. "That's even worse than I thought..." He thought.

As the Loyalists closed in on him, he took one swing with his sword, which upon swinging it, the blade grew out a long distance.

Fuji swung it around his body once then shrunk it back to its original size, still holding it defensively.

The Loyalists instantly shrieked and collapsed in two halves each.

"...What?" Hansuke asked.

Fuji Musashi, Rice Farmer. His Quirk: Lengthen! He can grow or shrink the length of any nonliving object he touches! But if he does either too much, he gets sick to his stomach!

"We may have distanced ourselves from the outside world, but that doesn't mean we weren't also born with useful abilities." Fuji said.

"That's good! We can't let any of these monsters reach the village." Hansuke said.

"You are exhausting yourself. Get up there and round the people up somewhere safe like the temple. I will hold them off!" The samurai shouted as more ran out of the trees roaring in anger. "Perhaps you can speak to your confused friend!"

Hansuke's eyes widened. "R-Right! I'll be back!" He used his Quirk to run himself up to the village again.

Eisen and Ryoku walked Izuku up to the temple to meditate.

"Are you sure he needs this? Not a doctor or anything?" Eisen asked.

"I am a doctor." Ryoku said sternly. "What he is experiencing is a spiritual pain and it had to do with a memory. He will meditate and unlock this memory for himself."

"Wait!" Hansuke called and appeared on the temple steps. "I need to speak to Izuku!"

"Beat it, kid! He's had enough today already!" Eisen snapped at him.

"The village is going to be under attack if I don't try to help reawaken Izuku's memories! Please!" He cried.

Ryoku sighed.

Eisen looked at her and frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to listen to this kid."

"Eisen, enough. He knows this man. I can trust that. With them both inside the temple, he may get the help he needs." She said.

Eisen looked from her back to Hansuke.

"Please..." The boy begged.

"L-Let him come..." Izuku gasped.

The older red haired man grumbled. "Fine. Come on, kid."

Hansuke smiled softly but quickly looked back. In the distance he could hear the sounds of Loyalists falling at the hands of Fuji's sword. "Just a little longer, Fuji. Hold it..."

The couple took Izuku to the chamber inside and carefully set him on his knees.

"Kneel in front of him." Ryoku instructed.

Hansuke obeyed and quickly knelt down facing his hero.

"In order for this to work, you must both be focused, concentrate. Forget about the world outside and allow yourself to be calm." Ryoku said.

Hansuke knelt for a moment with his eyes closed, but he couldn't focus.

Izuku opened his eyes to notice how restless and fidgety Hansuke was acting.

"Hansuke, was it? You need to calm down. If you really can help me get my memory back, you have to-"

"I can't!" Hansuke shouted. "I-I... I'm not... Look, we don't have time for this. I need you to remember! Remember your wife Ochako! Your adopted daughter Eri! Your best friend Shoto Todoroki, whom you fought to save with your life!"

"Shoto?" Eisen asked.

"Try to think, Izuku Midoriya! I know you're in there!" Hansuke said. He scrambled up to the green haired man and grabbed his face. "Please, sensei! Please remember! Remember me! And where you found me... And how you saved me and convinced me to become a hero just like you! Remember all the people who made you who you are, Ochako, Aizawa, Shoto, Katsuki, All Might!"

Suddenly, everything went dark. Time stood still. But it wasn't Hansuke doing it.

Izuku saw how the silhouette of Hansuke was frozen, along with everything else around him. The lights had dimmed, as if something blocked out the sun.

Then he turned and saw eight figures before the shrine of the temple.

One by one, their faces were uncovered by the darkness in the dim light of the room. Toshinori Yagi, All Might, took a step forward slowly and knelt down to Izuku.

He smiled his large toothy smile and placed a skinny hand over the young man's cheek.

"The Symbol of Peace has a job to do now." He said.

He moved his hand up on top of Izuku's head, then the remaining seven people approached and placed their hands on his head as well.

In that moment, Izuku closed his eyes, and remembered.

A young boy attempting to save his bully from a sludge villain. A skinny man proclaiming him worthy of being a hero. A brown haired girl saving him from tripping on his own feet. The various moments where he truly made friends with people from his class, and beyond. People he saved. People he didn't. Rescuing a little girl with a horn in her head from an evil man in a mask.

Mastering much of the power from One For All. Obtaining Black Whip and Fire Sight, and a few other abilities. Graduating his hero school.

Marrying the brown haired girl.

Saving Hansuke at that mall. Bringing him in much like they did with the horned girl.

Ochako, All Might, Eri, Shoto, Aizawa, Kacchan, Mei, Tenya, Tsuyu, Fumikage, Minoru, Hansuke, Mirio, Eijiro, Sir Nighteye, Detective Tsukauchi, and so on. All their names, faces, and memories flooded back to him.

"It's your time, Izuku Midoriya. Be the hero the world needs you to be." Toshinori said with the words echoing in his mind.

Then everything went back to normal. Hansuke was still shaking Izuku's face. "Please try to remember, sensei!"

Izuku looked at him and quickly pulled the boy into a hug.


	9. Chapter 8: Jolt

"Hansuke?" Izuku asked.

The young boy in his arms looked up. "Deku-sensei?"

Izuku smiled and held him tighter. "Thank you."

Hansuke smiled and nodded his head. Then his smile dropped. "Oh, sir! We're under attack!"

Izuku looked up at the entryway and overheard distant screaming.

Hansuke jumped back and stood ready to activate his Quirk, but he stayed to watch Izuku.

The hero stood up tall and activated One For All, but suddenly jolted back at the force.

"What's that?" Hansuke asked.

"I don't know..." Izuku gulped. "Doesn't matter. Who is attacking us?"

"Wait! You two... You knew Shoto?" Eisen asked.

Izuku looked at the Quirkless man and sighed. "He was my best friend."

Before he could say anymore, he felt prompted to leave and see what was going on. Hansuke followed after him quickly.

The hero and his intern leapt out of the temple and rushed down the village where they found Fuji swinging his katana back and forth, stretching the blade out as it swung by, slicing entire groups of Loyalists in halves.

But more and more were coming.

"It's like they're restless to attack just one small village!" Hansuke said.

Izuku grabbed his shoulders to face him. "Were you followed here?"

Hansuke gulped. "I don't think so! Nobody could track me with my Quirk!"

"They must know we're both here but how..." Izuku thought out loud.

"Now's not the time to think. Fuji needs our help." Hansuke pointed.

Indeed, Fuji was sweating in his suit and his swings were growing slower and the blade grew shorter in lengths.

"I probably shouldn't use so much of my power now since my body lost control of it for so long." Izuku said. "I'll start again with five percent."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go around and take out the perimeter." Hansuke said.

"See if you can find a source for their invasion!" Izuku ordered.

Hansuke nodded and snapped off.

Izuku looked ahead at the monsters still coming in big hordes their way. "One For All. Five percent Full Cowling!"

His body jolted again as it lit up with green lightning and sparks flashing across. He flexed his muscles then charged into battle.

The hero started off by kicking the Loyalists closest to Fuji and the village entrance, letting the force of the impacts knock their bodies away. He dashed from Loyalist to Loyalist, sending a strong kick through their chests like they were made of clay, and using the force to ricochet off and hit the next one.

Hansuke returned beside Izuku. "There's a portal out there! Somehow they got a portal out here in the forest!"

"Where have the portals been opening?" Izuku asked.

"Just randomly all over the globe. Promethys says they're what's left of an entire race of beings like ours who surrendered to him and became his servants. He's been unleashing portals at random all over the planet's surface and letting those things just overpower everybody! But some of them have powers too!" Hansuke explained.

"Powers? Like what?"

"Just simple ones. Enhanced strength, speed, teleportation, flight, lasers, fire, ice." Hansuke listed.

"Doesn't matter." Izuku said. "Do you know how to close the portal?"

"I know that the portals required a lot of energy to open. Maybe they need a burst of energy to close or make unstable." Hansuke shrugged.

"I will continue to protect the village!" Fuji shouted. "You two go in the woods and close the portal!" He marched back toward the first hut and pointed a large pole in the direction of the armies still coming. Using his Quirk, the pole extended and impaled several in a row. "Go now!" He ordered.

Izuku nodded. "Let's go, Hansuke!"

The two of them charged in the direction of where the Loyalists were coming from and fought their way through.

Fuji took off his helmet and blew his long black hair from his face. He raised his sword again to fight what was coming.

While Izuku and Hansuke found a small clearing on the side of a hill where the portal was blowing endless waves of Loyalists out into the snow.

"I'm giving it ten percent." Izuku said.

Hansuke looked to him and nodded. "Do it. I'll see what I can do with my time-freezing Quirk."

Izuku breathed heavily and gulped. "Let's do this. It'll be good exercise for my body again."

Activating One For All, he launched ahead and used Fire Sight on the portal's rim as he flew down and landed on his feet.

The Loyalists changed directions and roared at him.

"Yeah! That's right! Come and get me!" Izuku shouted.

Hansuke zipped by in his plane of frozen time and jumped up. His arms caught the portal's rim. It felt very strange as he climbed up and tightened his grip.

It felt like something solid but it moved in a circular motion like a liquid. Nothing about it felt energizing, just a shift of matter and space. Still, in his plane, Hansuke pulled on his end of the portal towards the other. It was very strong but he gave all his energy to pull, and little by little, the portal bent his way.

As Izuku was stuck clashing with the monsters, Hansuke nudged the portal down until it bent down into a figure eight shape.

Hansuke was forced to snap his fingers again and fell from the portal as it collapsed on itself and started ejecting Loyalists out in dismembered pieces.

Izuku and the remaining monsters looked up to see the portal crashing itself and killing the Loyalists it brought in before crushing itself out of existence.

"Wow..."

Hansuke gave him a thumbs up before collapsing unconscious.

Izuku continued to fight, unleashing Fire Sight on the army and burning them all as well as some surrounding trees.

He jogged over and picked up the young hero in training before jogging back to the village.

Coming out of the clearing, he saw Fuji standing victorious over the road full of Loyalist corpses. Beside him stood his grandfather, as well as Ryoku and Eisen Todoroki.

"Shoto was my best friend. He and I were sent to stop the villain responsible for all of this... Including my injuries." Izuku explained as he approached with Hansuke in his arms. "He died saving my life."

Eisen looked down. Ryoku gripped his hand comforting him.

"You need to listen to me now. If we are to prevent further loss of life, me and my boy here have to get back to mainland Japan." He continued.

"Enough!" Eisen shouted. "Our business is not done. I will personally transport you to your home. And I will question you further."

"My last memory was watching my friend die. What more do you want?" Izuku asked.

"...Much more than I know you can give me..." Eisen said with a tear dropping down his cheek.

Fuji nodded and escorted his grandfather back to the village.

"Thank you for everything, Deku and Hansuke." Akiro called.

"We will drive you to the boats down the mountain. There, you will take a boat and then a train home." Ryoku said, making sure that is what her husband wants, in which he nodded in agreement.

"That's fine. Hansuke needs to rest anyway... But we need to hurry." Izuku said.


	10. Chapter 9: Deku Returns

Izuku sat in the passengers seat of an old pickup truck with Eisen driving, while his wife Ryoku tended to Hansuke in the back.

Eisen drove carefully down the snowy slopes to the valley below.

"What did you want to know about Shoto so much?" Izuku asked.

"Firstly, how much do you remember after the accident? Before you got your memory back all of the sudden." Eisen asked.

Izuku sat up. "I remember waking up in a bed. You and Ryoku served me and taught me meditations. I helped you hunt and thrive here for months until Hansuke came back."

"Okay good. Now tell me what Shoto was like..." Eisen sighed.

The hero looked at him and frowned. "He was amazing. But quiet. Growing up with his father, he learned to be more closed off from everybody around him for the longest time. He wanted nothing more than to forget about his heritage to his father."

"What was his Quirk?" Eisen asked.

"He could shoot flames from his left side, and endless sheets of ice from his right."

"Rei..." Eisen smiled. "Good woman."

"Shoto's father was also abusive to her. She ended up in the hospital and stayed there for years." Izuku said sadly.

Eisen looked like none of this surprised him. "What you already know about me is true. Enji was my brother. But as soon as he grew to be a successful hero, our father cut me off from the family. I never got to meet Shoto... I never got to see anyone. But I knew Rei when Enji first spoke to her."

Izuku looked down. "I'm so sorry... Shoto would have loved your family."

"Don't be... I've run from problems before. But there's just some problems you can't outrun. You've got to face them one way or another." He said.

"One thing I want to know, though." Izuku declared. "Why didn't you try and repair my memory if you knew even just a little of who I was?"

Eisen sighed and drove on in silence for a moment. "...Enji was my only view of the life of heroes. And he was so successful and proud because of it. I imagined all heroes are like that. Cold. Selfish. Rude. Only doing it for the money, the glory."

Izuku sat up again and looked at him. "Eisen Todoroki, your nephew was nothing like that! I can attest... I know what you mean about Endeavor and a few of the older heroes, but things have changed! Most of the people who sacrificed and worked hard to become heroes did it because of the best reasons. None selfish. None cruel. We're all different, but heroes are meant to be inspirers."

Eisen smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how inspiring you are?"

Izuku looked at him.

"Fuji Musashi had a lot to live up to in the village. A legendary family tree with heirlooms passed down to him. A scrawny, angry boy with a so-so Quirk. But when he saw you and that young boy spring into a fight with very little preparation or planning, he felt a courage within himself he had not before and used his Quirk on the sword. Although I assume he practiced with that technique mixed with his Quirk before, he was never that brave. He never had to face a threat to our village."

Izuku smiled.

"You two inspired him. So I reckon I believe what you said." Eisen smiled back.

The truck rode down the mountain's roads and across a short valley to a dock in another village.

Eisen stepped out first with the group behind him as he approached the owner of the boat that often travelled to and from the mainland.

The man was impatient with Eisen and didn't seem to care about their predicament. He gestured to a small crowd in the village and told how each of them were also seeking voyage across to find their families in hopes that they are still alive.

Izuku stepped forward and entered the conversation calmly.

Despite his unshaven face and his torn up costume under a simple robe, the fisherman looked up at the young man and his mouth dropped open.

"D-Deku?" He asked. "The hero?"

Izuku looked around then to the man. "Yes?"

The fisherman began to cry and gripped Izuku's hand tightly. "Two years ago, Tokyo. You saved my daughter's life from an earthquake... I too would like to know how she is doing but I am stuck only giving one ferry at a time to a couple."

"What about these other boats?" Izuku pointed.

"Broken... One needs gas, but I have no gas." He explained. "The ferry will be here any minute and I will give you the next ride."

Izuku looked at the crowd then back to the man. "No. Give me the boat without gas. I'll find a way to make it start."

"Siphon the gas from my truck." Eisen ordered.

Izuku looked at the generous, Quirkless couple, and smiled. "I can't just take your gas. You need it to get back up the mountain."

"We'll find a way. And if not, it's only an hour away by foot." Ryoku said. She walked over and placed Hansuke's body in Izuku's arms.

In no time at all, and by the help of the fisherman's hose and equipment, they siphoned as much gas from the truck into the boat as they could.

Then the hero placed his student on the boat and stood proud before the village, the fisherman, and the Todorokis. "I am Deku. And I swear to it, that no matter what it takes, I will defeat this enemy and bring peace once again!"

The small crowd smiled, full of hope. The Symbol of Peace was back.

Izuku got down on the small motorboat and started the engine, blasting them off across the misty waters.

A few minutes later, as they sped along, Hansuke awoke, rolled over and sat up quickly. "Sensei?" He asked.

Izuku looked down at him and smiled. "We're on our way home, Warpi. Time to finish this."

Hansuke looked ahead at the front of the boat then back to his hero and nodded.

Deku was back.

"He's alive..." Promethys's eyes shot open. One of his Loyalists was hissing and speaking to him in its alien tongue.

"Don't let this word get out." He ordered as he turned away. Then he stopped, and swiftly turned back, slicing the monster in half.

"Deku is dead. There is no One For All. There is no hope." He hissed.

Nucleon gulped and listened from behind a crumbling building to his master standing in the cracked street with the pieces of dead Loyalist.

He ran ahead, deeper into the city, and grabbed a public telephone. Dialing up the number, he waited impatiently for it to answer.

"Hello!? Yes! It's me. I know... Round them all up. It's... It's time." He breathed.


	11. Chapter 10: What’s the Plan?

Still a great distance from the mainland, Izuku and Hansuke were taking turns steering the engine's push on the waves.

Izuku stood at the front while Hansuke stayed back. He looked down at his hands. The damage from the fight with Promethys left his gloves torn to pieces.

"Is something wrong, Deku?" Hansuke asked.

The hero smiled and turned back to the boy. "No. Not really."

"...You're probably wondering what the plan is." Hansuke sighed.

"It seems so simple. Find the villains responsible, take them down. No casualties." Izuku said. "But this is Promethys."

"He's not been going easy on the others either..." Hansuke sighed.

Izuku sat down and faced the boy. "I regained my memories. But I still don't know what happened during these last few months."

Hansuke nodded. "Well, the moment you were left for dead, Promethys came right back to that very spot he teleported away."

"First one to react was Bakugo. He flew at the villain with amazing speed and power. Promethys even had to use a lot just to hold him back. But within a few minutes of clashing, he managed to move faster than Bakugo's reaction time and swatted him like a fly."

"Seconds later, the whole area was lit up with some kind of energy that burst from his body in all directions, burning the trees and anything they came into contact with. We were forced to retreat with lots of wounded."

"Ochako lead the way for many of us. But Promethys didn't stop. He kept opening more portals for those things to come through. And he charged forward, destroying everything in his path. It was hours later when he reached the government building in Tokyo and killed everyone inside..."

"Who was in there?" Izuku asked.

"The prime minister. Every ambassador from the UN and their heroes. Along with two dozen of Japan's best heroes. All of the best...gone." Hansuke said sadly. "Gang Orca, Mirko, Ryukyu, Endeavor, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist..."

"Endeavor..." Izuku repeated. He thought back to his conversation with Eisen Todoroki. How would he react to the news?

"What has Promethys done since?" The green-haired hero asked.

"He's just been teleporting all over the planet, unleashing thousands of Loyalists on the populace. Mostly targeting government officials but they go after anyone they can find." Hansuke lowered his head. "I don't even know how my dad is doing, if he's okay."

Izuku planted his hand over the boy's cold shoulder. "If your father is anything like you, he's okay."

Hansuke smiled. "More things you'd like to know. Promethys's Quirk lets him mimic anyone's Quirk he makes eye contact with. But only if it's a Quirk within the DNA of their ancestors, even just parents. So someone like you is a good match for him since he can't take your Quirk."

"Yeah..." Izuku said.

"Pro, that gives you an advantage of power on him. Con, it's all he's wanted since the planet fell. Even though he wants to take over the planet etcetera, etcetera, he's been obsessed with finding the source of your Quirk. He's looked everywhere you can imagine!" Hansuke exclaimed.

"Wait... Everywhere?" Izuku asked. "...All Might."

Hansuke looked at him, then slowly lowered his head sympathetically.

"Have you been keeping in touch with anyone else?" Izuku asked.

"Loosely..." Hansuke said. "In his dying breath, Todoroki told me where to find you...sort of. So I told Ochako I'd be looking for you... I don't know if she has any hope left that you're still alive..."

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Battery died. Forgot my charger in my suitcase." Hansuke sighed.

"Well that's just perfect." Izuku rolled his eyes.

"But hey! That gives us another advantage! If everyone thinks you're dead, Promethys won't know what hit em once we strike!" Hansuke stood up and swung his arm enthusiastically.

Izuku tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "To be a hero, I have to instill hope where hope has been lost... Evil wins when they think hope is gone."

"So what's the plan, Sensei?"

"We need to think about how we're going to beat Promethys. Can you give me all the Quirks he now has?" Izuku asked.

"As of now, no. Not accurately. I'm sure he's got more at this point. But I will tell you the concerning ones..." Hansuke said.

"He used Endeavor's Hellfire and Shoto's mom's ice Quirk at the same time. That just about destroyed the entire forest."

"Laser eyes, laser hands, laser mouth. Flight, teleportation, gravity manipulation, blade conjuring, explosion, hardening, increased speed, increased stamina, increased strength amplified way too many times." He counted.

"Erasure?" Izuku asked.

"Thankfully no. Mr. Aizawa has stuck with the school protecting civilians. UA opened its doors to the public to let people in who want to escape the hell Promethys has turned Japan into. Along with a few other places from what I heard." Hansuke explained.

"What are the Loyalists like?" Izuku asked.

"Simple low-level thug worthy. Imagine fighting a typical purse-thief or mugger, except there's usually a whole pack of them. Some have decent Quirks while the rest have simple strength and speed enhancers."

"Got it." Izuku nodded.

Now, a villain with multiple Quirks. He was even able to melt his body through solid ice, and disguise himself like Himiko Toga.

"Even Shoto and I couldn't stop him. And we were in a place where we could use almost all of our power." The hero said.

"He's got a way to counteract everything..." Hansuke added.

Izuku thought in the past, how he was able to defeat powerful villains like Promethys before. Muscular, Kai Chisaki, Tomura Shigaraki, All For One. Each one required nearly all of his power, and other acquired abilities.

Then he realized he tried to do the same to Promethys, who simply dodged the attack. Any harder and he would have broken himself like he would his first year of UA.

There were the few times he could go all out without hurting himself. Once with the help of advanced support tech, once with...

Izuku looked up. "I have an idea... But it's insane." He dropped his head again. "No. Never mind."

"What is it? Whatever it is, we can make it work, Deku-sensei!" Hansuke asked.

"I need to find Eri..." Izuku sighed, as if in deep shame. "I need to find my daughter."


	12. Chapter 11: Mankind

Promethys marched through the streets with an army of Loyalists not far behind him.

"Nucleon." He said.

As if it were a wish of his, the man was tossed to his feet by a few more of the alien Loyalists.

Nucleon looked up at the villain and bowed his head. "Master. You know I am your most loyal..."

"Do you know why I'm doing what I'm doing?" Promethys asked.

"Y-Yes, to find those willing to submit their will to yours..." He stated.

Promethys then knelt down and patted the man's head.

"What am I doing wrong, my disciple?" He asked. Almost sounding truly concerned about it.

Nucleon looked up again at his master. Unbeknownst to him, hopefully, he was his former now.

"You had dozens recruited. Millions remembered my dream I sent out. My call to this world. The human race had thousands of years to prepare for my return yet here I am with no allies... Not even you." Promethys hissed in his deep voice.

"Master... I am most loyal to you! I have been for years!" Nucleon cried out.

"You don't think I have a Quirk that lets me listen to radio and telephone communication?" Promethys asked. "You think of me as stupid?"

Nucleon's eyes widened. "Master, all I ever wanted from you was salvation... Yet all I've seen is destruction, pride, and power hunger. All the things you taught me to hate and let go!"

Promethys sighed. "I thought your race was known for worshipping things you did not understand. That's how they were in the dawn of your planet."

"You're exactly like the monsters you told me to shun. You're a hypocrite!" Nucleon said.

"Care to tell us what you told Miss Midoriya?" Promethys said.

"I didn't say Deku was alive, I swear!"

"I know that... But you told her to prepare for the worst. You gave them a running start from me." Promethys hissed and grabbed the man by his neck.

Nucleon gripped his thick wrist and began to siphon energy from the villain's body in his hands.

Promethys roared and thrusted his arm out to impale Nucleon.

But Nucleon unleashed a wave of energy that blasted from all sides of his body in a rapidly ever-expanding ball of light that obliterated everything nearby, even generating a crater in the ground where they were standing.

Across the city, Shouta Aizawa and the hero Crow-Man saw the blinding light as buildings toppled and smoke built up.

"Something's happening! Promethys has engaged battle with someone very powerful. Energy-based Quirk." Crow-Man reported.

"We have to get back and warn UA. Now!" Aizawa shouted.

The two leapt off of their perches and climbed down.

Back to the scene of the fight, Promethys's body healed from the severe burns the attack gave him. All around were nothing but ashes. Even his army had retreated due to a large number of them being torched and crushed by the falling debris.

Nucleon hovered above the earth with energy to spare.

Promethys looked up and stood tall. "What do you hope to gain from doing this?"

"Slowing you down..." Nucleon answered.

"You were my only hope that this world was ready. But if you won't even join me, I think I'll lay waste to this entire planet and spare no one!" Promethys now roared and jumped up to meet him in the air.

Nucleon blasted him with two green lasers from his hands, but they simply hit Promethys in the chest with no effect as the two bodies quickly collided.

Promethys punched him straight into his chin, sending his body flying higher. He activated a Quirk to let him fly as two large bat-like wings sprouted from his shoulder blades.

Despite the power in his punch, Nucleon quickly recovered and regained control, stopping himself from flying any farther away. This time, he blasted his way toward the incoming villain Bakugo-style, using the force in his lasers to propel him forward.

"RAAAGH!" Promethys boomed until they collided with a shockwave that shattered windows everywhere.

Aizawa and Crow-Man nearly fell over as they ran back to UA, feeling the winds pick up as the two battled in the distance.

Promethys fell back but kept flying while Nucleon was knocked down and crashed into the closest tall building, right through the roof.

He groaned and felt the energy going low now. He was spending too much too fast. As Nucleon struggled to stand, Promethys crashed through the same roof like a knife through butter and stomped his foot on the man's back.

"May I ask one thing before I kill you, why of all things, did you contact the very people who threw your life away in prison?" Promethys asked.

Nucleon grunted and looked up, meeting eyes with the villain. "You've...attacked...something that unites...all mankind..."

"And that is?" Promethys asked.

"...Mankind, of course." Nucleon said. "And not just the people, the very idea. The only speck of society I loved."

Promethys grew a large spike that pointed out toward his hand from halfway down his forearm. "You never understood why I am here. It's why you're no better in sparing than any treacherous, lying human."

Nucleon used the rest of his energy to blast Promethys's face, lifting his weight off of the man. Nucleon then swung out of Promethys's foot and gripped his arm to siphon him again.

The towering pinkish villain gasped and quickly stabbed his spike right through Nucleon's stomach.

"I will spare nothing here... Once Deku returns, I'll steal his power, and use it to turn this rock into dust." Promethys whispered.

Nucleon felt his strength leaving him. All his energy was sapped away. The man weakly pounded his fist on Promethys's arm until the spike was thrusted back out and his body dropped back down.

"Sasaki Nissho. I hereby release you from your debt." Promethys declared, looking down as the man gasped and sputtered, gripping his wound as it caused him to bleed out on the dusty floor.

Nucleon, Sasaki, struggled and writhed around slowly until he stopped and his eyes became still and halfway closed.

Promethys scowled at the betrayal that took place, then jumped out of the building back into the streets.

"Let's march to UA!" He boomed to his growing army of Loyalists. "If I find anyone there willing to join us, I will spare this world! But if not, we will destroy it! Kill all in your path! No prisoners!"

The Loyalists all roared and cheered in their languages as they charged forth, splitting off into the winding and dividing streets.


	13. Chapter 12: Teleport

"In dire moments, heroes have been known to combine their Quirks with others to overpower very dangerous enemies, or save hundreds of lives from disasters."

Izuku had done it with All Might in order to stop the villain Wolfram from taking I-Island.

Izuku did it again with Eri on his back to overwhelm the Yakuza, Kai Chisaki at one hundred percent of his power.

Nucleon and Arach-Niq combined their energy-based Quirks to focus energy in one spot and open a black hole in the atmosphere.

"Deku-sensei..." Hansuke addressed.

The two had reached the shore, some distance away from the actual port they were supposed to touch down on. And had started hiking out to the highway.

"So Promethys knocked out the grid?" Izuku asked.

"Y-Yeah. Um, sir?" Hansuke asked.

"You have questions and so do I..." Izuku sighed. "We'll trade off answers."

"I need to know the plan." The boy said.

Izuku lowered his head. "I don't like the idea but I need 100% Full Cowling with Eri."

Hansuke's mouth gaped opened. "I-"

"I said I don't like it but I don't know what else to do!" Izuku snapped and whipped his head back at the boy behind him.

"I promised her... The day I rescued her... I would never put her in harm's way ever again..." He continued.

Hansuke lowered his head and resumed walking, now beside the hero. "Wh-What if... What if it was me? I mean, me and Eri."

Izuku looked at him with concern but ignored the question.

"Hear me out." Hansuke jumped in front of him. "I don't mean use Eri to fight..."

Izuku tilted his head.

"Think about it! My Quirk lets me freeze time. Eri's Quirk lets her reverse things back to an original state, right? If we combine our Quirks...we could travel back in time."

"Hansuke... Now you hear me out. Just because certain Quirk combinations have been known to alter reality in different circumstances, doesn't mean that time travel is possible. Space travel through a wormhole is scientifically possible. Time travel? That's Reverse to the Present movie magic." Izuku held his hands up to emphasize cutting the idea down.

"But Deku! If it works, we could prevent Promethys from gaining leverage." He looked away then back to Izuku as his brain filled with more ideas. "No! We could prevent Nucleon from opening the portal that brought him here!"

Izuku shook his head and marched around Hansuke and up a hill in front of them.

Hansuke ran to catch up to him.

"Hansuke, I will not jeopardize my daughter to the theory of time travel. Nor you. I forbid it." He said sternly. "I can wipe away Promethys with the United States of Smash."

"The what now?" The boy raised his dark blue eyebrow.

"Just leave it to me! This whole mess is my fault. I alone should fix it." Izuku frowned.

Hansuke tried to talk to him more, stepping in his way as they reached the top of the hill.

"Wait, Deku-"

Both of them stopped and stared at the valley before them.

There was a large town, or what was left of it. Homes and buildings were burning. Smoke stacks rose into the clouds. There were all kinds of reminders, to what carnage took place over the past few months.

Izuku ran off to search for survivors.

"Deku!" Hansuke ran with him.

"Deku?" Another person asked.

The two stopped and turned to find a man peeking out of a worn doorway to a home.

"Deku the hero? Is that you?" He asked and stepped out.

Izuku stared at him and frowned. "Yes. What happened here?"

"You haven't heard?" The man asked.

Hansuke tugged on the green-haired hero's arm.

"I've been lost for a while... But the time for fear has passed!" Izuku boldly declared.

"I hope so..." The man sighed. "You have no idea the damage that's already been done."

"It's okay." Izuku approached the man, paying attention to his purplish hair color, his small mustache, and his train service uniform. "Actually sir, do you know if the trains are still functional?"

"Th-They haven't been in months. The entire grid's been shut down. Seriously, Deku. Y-You caught us in our last glimmer of hope. Lots of folks haven't smiled since those...things came."

"The Loyalists." Hansuke added with an obvious tone of disgust in his speech.

As the man spoke with them, more people emerged from the various damaged buildings and homes, hearing the commotion.

"A hero!"

"Finally, some help!"

"There is hope!"

Izuku gave the small crowd a shining smile through his beard. "Th-That's right! I'm here now!"

"Midoriya?"

The crowd almost seemed to split for the new voice. A tall figure in the back stepped forward and pulled off his cloak.

None other than Koji Koda, former shy classmate and now pro-hero Anima, donning his old yellow and orange costume (with the colors a bit faded) stood before the hero Deku and Hansuke.

"Koda! I-I mean, Anima! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I-I was stationed up here to save a blue tiger from being illegally shipped out of the country...when it happened." He said.

"Blue tiger?" Hansuke asked.

"Long story." Koji sighed.

"And you've just been stuck up here ever since?" Izuku asked.

"Partly, by choice... These people have no one up this north. There would have been...more death...had I not intervened with flocks of birds and some monkeys." He explained.

"Well, thank you." Izuku nodded. "But can you help us get back to Tokyo? I have a way of stopping Promethys and ending this."

Hansuke muttered something under his breath.

"We'll go with you heroes!" The man from before raised his voice.

"Yeah!" A few other men and women from the crowd shouted in agreement.

"We're willing to fight for our world!"

"To the heroes!"

"I have a Quirk that lets me generate string from my body!"

"My Quirk lets me jump very high!"

"I'm a strength-enhancer!"

Izuku stepped before the crowd. "Absolutely not."

"No offense, Deku-senpai. But we can help." A young woman with short blonde hair said. "My Quirk can be especially useful to you. You need to get to Tokyo but the trains and cars are down. I can teleport you there."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"If you can't take all of us, take her." The man pointed. "She's the best fighter out of us."

"My name is Yuko." She bowed in her simple jacket, vest, and loose pants. "My Quirk lets me teleport things and myself a certain distance. But the more I take with me, the less distance I can cover. With you guys it will take me a few, but it's much faster than walking."

Koji smiled. "Take her, Midoriya. She wants this opportunity."

"Not unless you come with us, big guy." She smirked and nudged his side.

"Are you... Are you guys a thing?" Hansuke asked.

Koji blushed heavily and lost his ability to speak.

"It's your choice, Koda. We could use you but I won't force you." Izuku said, patting his shoulder, although the animal whisperer was taller.

He simply nodded and held Yuko's hand.

"So you are a thing!" Hansuke smiled.

"Good for you." Izuku smiled at his former classmate.

"Now, everyone hold hands and...hold your breaths." Yuko chuckled nervously.

"Have you done this with this many people before?" Hansuke asked.

"Oh yeah... Sort of..." She gulped and closed her eyes. "Teleport!"

All four disappeared in a thin vapor instantly from the scene. The crowd all looked at one another with hope now burning again in their eyes.


	14. Chapter 13: Negotiations

Promethys stepped forward. Before him a large stretch of flat, bare ground. And beyond that, towering ahead was UA High School, surrounded by a large concrete barrier and its gates sealed shut.

"How pathetic. The rebellion cowers behind a fortress." The villain hissed.

The Loyalist army that stood beside him backed away, giving him plenty of room.

"But like all fortresses of man, this one is built upon a foundation of sand." His nine eyes glowed bright.

His tattoos followed, glowing bright reddish-pink. His entire body was now lit up at every side like a blinding light.

Just ahead on the rooftop of the tallest UA building, Crow-Man grunted and shielded his eyes. "He's charging up some sort of energy attack! A really big one!"

Shouta Aizawa, perched behind him, quickly grabbed his radio in his ear. "Barriers up, now!"

Promethys roared loudly. His voice reaching their ears as hundreds of large bolts of bright pink lightning shot from his body in all directions he faced.

The lightning, blasting everywhere, destroyed everything, cracking the ground, leveling nearby buildings, exploding cars. Yet as it reached UA, a dark purple bubble grew around the school from the concrete barriers and sealed the entire spot of land in a dome of pure energy.

However, the lightning still hit the bubble, and the walls with great force.

Everyone. Hundreds of civilians, heroes, and students, shuddered and screamed as the ground shook under their feet. They could feel electricity in the air.

What they thought was thunder with the lightning, was Promethys himself roaring out all the way through his attack.

After a moment, it stopped. The school remained protected.

Promethys remained standing where he was. All around him was a burn in the ground, melted pavement, debris, deep cracks, and dust surrounded him all the way to the concrete walls.

He breathed deeply for a moment, sweat formed on his brow and neck.

Then he stepped forward approaching the school property.

Suddenly, a bright screen flashed on the dome energy shield above the school.

Principal Nezu, in his usual formal attire stood in his office facing the camera with a stern look on his face. Everyone inside could see it broadcast and shuddered again.

Promethys smirked. "Negotiations. Very wise."

"Promethys, is it?" Nezu asked, sipping a cup of tea in his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. I knew I would have the pleasure of speaking to you one day."

"And who might you be?" Promethys asked. "Or...what might you be?"

"I am Nezu. Principal to one of the world's top rated high school for future heroes. And for the past several months, the protector of innocent lives who have all suffered by your hand." He said.

"You don't look like much." Promethys sighed. "I was expecting much more."

"Now I don't know how you do things on your world, but here we have a saying: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'." Nezu explained with a light chuckle.

Promethys chuckled. "I have no reason to overestimate you. But I also have no reason to underestimate you. I know which heroes are hiding in there."

"And we all know what your plan is." Nezu added. "You claim you gave humanity the Quirk genes thousands of years ago. Now you come back hoping that humanity keeps its end of the deal and worships you without question."

Promethys gave a look to confirm Nezu was correct.

"Whether you are right or not, I've seen many many humans whose lives are affected by Quirks in both good ways and bad. And I've learned a valuable lesson I strive to teach to all the students who attend here: You are not your Quirk. Your Quirk is you. It is what you make of it. And every year, these students never cease to amaze me." Nezu declared.

"How touching." Promethys said, almost unironically.

"However. This teaching, I'm afraid, goes against what you claim. Whether you truly are the source of humanity's Quirks or not, we have all taken a vote. Every last soul behind these walls. And we would rather fight for our right to use them how we choose, than surrender them to you." The mousey principal bravely said.

"Not a single soul..." Promethys repeated. He looked down and breathed heavily. "Then humanity truly has failed me... They are not worthy of such power... You will all burn!"

"As Principal of UA, I swear to you, take one more step closer to this school and you will receive nothing but failure and destruction." Nezu said. His face remained rather stern, with his brows slightly narrowed, but his tone was sinister.

"Everything here will face failure and destruction." Promethys announced and looked back up.

At his signal, the Loyalists charged right past him.

Thousands of the purple humanoid creatures rushed the school grounds and slammed into the thick concrete barrier.

Several used strength-enhancer Quirks to slam into the solid walls. After a few hit one spot together, the impact left a crack.

Others elongated their claws and slashed at the wall ferociously. Some tried to fly over the wall but vaporized into red mist passing through the barrier.

Promethys watched patiently as his seemingly endless forces converged on the school. A few Loyalists activated size-enhancer Quirks and grew to enormous heights, charging the school and attacking the barrier itself.

Due to their size, their fists were not instantly disintegrated by the energy dome but the immense power pushed them back, like trying to punch a trampoline. One of them started to kick at the concrete wall below, cracking it up more and more.

Inside the school, the civilians were being directed toward the back where underground shelters were located. There, at the entrance to one, Ochako held on to Eri tightly as she knelt to her level. Inko Midoriya stood by.

"Is the barrier gonna hold?" Eri asked with a whimper in her voice.

"I'm not sure, baby." Ochako said honestly. "But if it does, we will stop them ourselves."

Eri now began to cry and held her tighter. "I don't want to lose you too..."

Ochako bit her lip. "Don't say that... You haven't lost anyone."

"You need to go, Ochako. I'll look after her, I promise." Inko said, gently taking Eri's arm.

Eri broke the hug. "Please be okay, Mama!" She cried.

Ochako quickly wiped her own eyes. "I promise I will! Me and Izuku will come get you when this is all over! Just stay with Grandma!"

Inko pulled Eri inside, who kept looking back at Ochako even as they ran, and even when the doors to the shelter sealed shut.


	15. Chapter 14: Birds

Izuku stepped away from the three as they finally teleported into the city.

The image of the land before him was unrecognizable, but enough for him to be shocked, remembering what it used to be.

Where the busy city streets once stood, the ground was cracked and empty. Most windows were shattered, whether by direct force or tremors of some kind.

He was so caught up in looking at the current state of the world he left behind, he didn't see Hansuke walk up beside him and pat his arm.

"...What have I done?" Izuku asked.

"You did everything you could, Deku." Hansuke said.

"I-I tried to use one hundred percent of my power but Promethys was faster..."

"Which is why we should try my idea." Hansuke said.

Izuku dropped his head. "Hansuke."

"Please just trust me! What have we got to lose?" The boy asked.

"My daughter! And you!" Izuku shouted and jabbed his finger at his intern.

Yuko and Koda looked at each other with concern. "What are you guys talking about?" Yuko asked.

"My Quirk lets me freeze time. Deku has a daughter that can reverse things back to an earlier state. Together, we can travel back in time!" Hansuke said.

"That's just a theory, and a dangerous one." Izuku added. "I will not allow it."

"So what is the plan then, Deku?" Yuko asked. "You just challenge Promethys to a rematch? Maybe a friendly arm wrestle?"

"I'm going to use everything I have. Push myself beyond. Truly go plus ultra." Izuku declared.

"I'm about to plus ultra my confidence in you." Yuko sighed.

"If you want to help, help." Izuku told her. He turned to Hansuke beside him. "Warpi."

"Y-Yes?" Hansuke asked.

"I need you to scout out the city and find where Promethys is, and where any civilians are." He said.

"What about you?" The boy asked.

"I'll do the same." As Izuku spoke, his veins glowed brightly and green lightning cracked across his body.

"Me and Anima will also look around for civilians." Yuko volunteered, looking at Koda for an answer of agreement. He replied silently with a fast nod.

They all nodded to each other for good luck, then Izuku blasted off without another word.

"Go team?" Yuko asked with a shrug.

"Go team." Hansuke smiled.

Koda smiled at her as well.

Hansuke was the next one to warp off. Then, Yuko and Koda grabbed hands and teleported away.

Hansuke didn't get very far before resuming time and appeared a block south. He rested on his knees for a moment and looked at his left and his right.

Completely barren. No signs of life. Very...alien for Tokyo. It grew worse than Hansuke imagined. He had spent a large portion of the past few months searching up north for Izuku.

Even the air smelled different. More of those Loyalists in the city than there were people. Promethys was tearing this world up, leaving it unrecognizable.

It wasn't long before Yuko suddenly appeared right beside the boy and immediately reached out, gripping his hoodie's sleeve.

"Dammit, come with me!" She said rather impatiently, as if she'd spent the last few minutes calling to him.

Pulling the mixed-race hero in training in close to her, she teleported the two of them away. Now standing on a balcony overlooking the city from one of the high-rise apartments.

Koda, who had been there the whole time, jumped at their sudden reappearance.

The scene looked worse from far away. Nothing but quiet, dusty, broken sections of city for kilometers around. But to the west where she began to point was UA.

Hansuke barely realized what it was due to the large purple energy bubble doming the entire speck of land and buildings.

"UA's defenses are up. They must still be operational." Yuko said.

"B-But not for long..." Koda added. "The birds told me an army of monsters is swarming it..."

"You can understand animals?" Hansuke asked.

"I-It's an extension of my Quirk... Developed from spending more time with animals than with people..." He admitted with a light blush.

"No shame there." Yuko smiled. "We need to get Deku's attention and direct him there."

"We want him to go out there alone? What if he needs us?" Hansuke asked.

"He'll be fine. There's nothing we can do against an army." Yuko informed him. "Waves of those things together toppled society. Even with Deku, we wouldn't do much damage before dying as well..."

"We have to try! That's what being a hero is! Throwing yourself between the enemy and those you are protecting, even if it costs you your life!" The boy shouted.

"I'll send the birds to guide Deku to UA." Koda volunteered, choosing to act now rather than decide later.

He called out and pleaded for the flock of birds perched above them to fly down and do just that.

Hansuke stomped his foot. "I'm going with him. He needs me! I'm his sidekick."

"I can't let you do that." Yuko shook her head and stood in front of him.

The young hero nodded, lowering his head. Then he quickly raised his hands and snapped his fingers over his ears.

"Wait, no!" Yuko tried to grab him.

She activated her Quirk and teleported away.

Koda called for more birds to carry him down the apartment building to UA.

Hundreds upon hundreds of birds gathered together and carried him off in a large cloud of beating wings like thunder.

As he was slowly carried down from the building, he continued to call out, and more and more animals from all over the cities heard his cries and rushed his direction.

Yuko frantically teleported through the city streets, catching glimpses of Hansuke through a small pocket of reality just before she warped. He was running toward UA.

Just ahead of the trio's race, Izuku stopped to wave his arms as birds swarmed around his head and cawed for his attention. One by one they began to caw at him as they flew down one larger road.

"Koda... They found him." Izuku thought to himself.

Using a large portion of his power, lightning flashed across his legs and he exploded down the street following the birds as Hansuke, Yuko, and Koda followed behind in their own ways.


	16. Chapter 15: Plus Ultra

Loyalists tore at the wall tirelessly. Many used Quirks to create more cracks.

The citizens and heroes inside all jumped and gasped as the energy field sparked and fizzled slightly.

"Nezu, the defenses themselves won't hold for very long." Shota Aizawa said to the small principal.

"I'm afraid you're right..." He replied.

Midnight stepped forward to his office. "Sir, this is not just any villain fight. It's-"

"War. It's war." Nezu said. "As the acting leader of these people and these heroes, I may have to make an executive decision that is against everything we've stood for..."

"It'll be in defense." Shota said.

"And those...things." Crow-Man intervened. "They don't feel. Whatever they used to be, when they pledged themselves to Promethys, they lost all humanity within themselves."

Nezu sighed, walked over, and sipped from the cup of tea left on his desk.

"We may have no other choice. They've circled the entire perimeter of the barrier... The only thing left is hope. Do we have enough hope amongst our survivors to fight?" Nezu asked rhetorically.

The teachers and heroes in the room looked at each other.

"We can do it. Once they break through, that's the last barrier they ever tear down." Aizawa insisted.

"There are things Promethys cannot destroy." Midnight said.

"I agree." Nezu nodded. "Mrs. Midoriya's spirit is one thing. She can lead."

"I am impressed with her leadership." Aizawa agreed.

"Wait! Something's happening out there." Crow-Man quickly rushed to the closest window.

Promethys stood proud, watching his forces descend upon the school. When suddenly, the sound of thunder shook the earth.

But this was not natural thunder.

As he turned to the source of the noise, a great fist planted itself right into his skull, cratering deep as the rest of the assailant flew into him.

Promethys was thrown back, crushing a few Loyalists who attempted to catch him, and slamming into the side of a crumbled building.

The mighty villain quickly regenerated from the blow and looked up to see Izuku Midoriya standing tall amidst his forces that backed away in fright.

"You should have killed me that day!" He shouted.

"I see that now. Perhaps I should have!" Promethys roared and exploded from his spot on the ground.

Izuku readied his fists and clashed with the titan in the air. Each sent the other in the opposite direction across the great wasteland the Loyalists created.

Promethys roared and activated a few Quirks on his body, but then grunted and stopped. "Blasted virus!"

Izuku noticed this and powered up One For All.

"What's the matter, Promethys? Too much to handle now?" Izuku asked.

"Even with the virus in my blood holding back my abilities, I can still defeat you and take this world!" He roared and charged, forming horns on his head that curved down then up, pointed to Izuku, who charged back.

The hero then dropped down and slid under Promethys's legs, activating Black Whip and tripping the villain, planting the horns deep in the ground.

Promethys roared again and broke off of his horns. His body glowed bright pink and he suddenly disappeared.

Izuku gasped and turned around to find Promethys now standing behind him.

Before he could react, Promethys thrusted a large spike from his arm toward Izuku's chest.

Using his strength, he gripped the tip of the spike before it hit his body and held it back.

Yet Promethys continued to push forward, inching the tip closer and closer to his heart.

Izuku instinctively activated Fire Sight and blasted the villain's face, loosening his grip and jumping away as the villain stumbled back.

Izuku then activated Float and began to fly above Promethys's head, then Black Whip emerged from his arm and wrapped around the villain's neck.

Promethys gagged and sputtered for air as he gripped the dark mass that strangled his throat.

"You...can't...kill...villains..." He hissed.

Izuku realized he had a look on his own face of pure hatred and rage. The face of a man with the intent to kill.

He loosened his grip and Black Whip dissipated.

It was then that Promethys leapt up and launched his knee up into Izuku's chin. Then he planted his elbow into Izuku's spine and slammed down to the ground with the hero.

People started watching from the windows and the holes in horror.

Izuku struggled to get up, but then Promethys's foot stomped on his back again.

"Y'know these last few months, I've spent much of it searching for the source to your demonic powers. I've learned much about it... But no way to obtain it." He said.

Izuku swung his body around, knocking Promethys off balance. He then used his arms to propel up, kicking the villain in the face.

Promethys blasted his body away with a laser from his eyes.

Izuku attempted to roll over and blast him back with Fire Sight.

Their various eye laser beams clashed halfway across their shared distance in a blinding light that cracked the ground between them.

Promethys activated an ice Quirk that froze everything before him, even withstanding the heat and intensity of their lasers, and froze Izuku in place.

"How dare you use that Quirk?!" Izuku gasped.

Promethys chuckled and rushed forward with engines in his legs, kicking Izuku at high speed.

His body crashed out of the ice and tumbled across the empty field. Clouds of darkness were everywhere, not just in the sky.

The hero struggled to get up once again, but then strained and fell back to the ground.

His Quirk was tiring him now. He was losing energy fast.

Promethys stepped closer to him, noticing his body slowly giving out now.

The villain looked up to see Tsuyu Asui and Hanta Sero using her tongue and his tape to pull Izuku's body to safety at the gates of UA, which opened with an explosion, knocking all Loyalists out of the way.

Izuku looked up to find Katsuki Bakugo standing before him.

The Explosion hero, and his childhood friend turned rival, reached down, pulling the green-haired hero to his feet.

There, he could see as numerous heroes emerged from the front gate.

Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Fumikage Tokoyami and his Dark Shadow, Tsuyu, Hanta, and Katsuki already stood by Izuku.

While everyone else began to march out of the school grounds ready to fight.

Koji Koda, his intern Hansuke Rodriguez, and Yuko appeared and joined the ranks.

Toru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro, and Ochako Midoriya rushed out.

Ochako quickly made eye contact with Izuku and they ran to each other in a warm and tearful embrace.

Mezo Shoji, Yuga Aoyama, Rikido Sato, Tenya Iida, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Minoru Mineta, and Momo Yaoyorozu followed out together.

Hitoshi Shinso walked out in his hero costume ready to fight with everyone else, giving Izuku a nod.

Along with Yui Kodai, Pony Tsunotori, Tsetsutsetsu Tsetsutsetsu, Setsuna Tokage, Itsuka Kendo, Hiryu Rin, Ibara Shiozaki, Kinoko Komori, Sen Kaibara, Yosetsu Awase, Togaru Kamakiri, Jurota Shishida, Neito Monoma, Reiko Yanagi, Shihai Kuroiro, Nirengeki Shoda, Kosei Tsuburaba, Juzo Honenuki, Manga Fukidashi, and Kojiro Bando who all came with their Quirks ready.

Camie Utsushimi and Inara Yoarashi along with their old teacher Ms. Joke were there as well.

Then the veteran pro-heroes emerged: Midnight, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Snipe, Vlad King, Mt. Lady, Crow-Man, Gran Torino, Thirteen, and Ectoplasm marched forward on behalf of their fallen friends.

Mei Hatsume and Melissa Shield appeared with various support items and inventions ready to fight.

And the original Big Three of UA, now great heroes like the rest of them: Nejire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki, and Mirio Togata, who was starting to regain control of his Quirk again at a professional level assembled.

Several students with trustworthy track records and remarkable Quirks were also asked to join. This was no longer a fight between heroes and villains, this was a war and all who were able were called.

Izuku felt tears flow down his cheeks seeing all these wonderful heroes standing before him ready to fight for peace.

He looked back and met eyes with Promethys, who had reassembled his army of Loyalists on the other end of the barren land before the city.

Denki smirked at the army before them. "I think it's time we give these fools a good ol' fashioned-"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Ochako screamed.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku shouted, raising his fist.

"PLUS ULTRA!" The army of heroes repeated and charged forward as one.

Mt. Lady rushed ahead in her giant form while heroes like Mei, Inasa, and Nejire flew overhead.

Promethys gave the signal and his thousands of Loyalists charged forward activating their Quirks.

Izuku's fears had disappeared, having full trust in the army that ran beside him against this powerful foe.

Then the forces clashed.

Heroes with their impressive Quirks tore through the masses of Loyalists like paper.

Nezu's words echoed through their minds in memory. "This is no longer a domestic battle of good versus evil. Promethys has turned this into a war. With war, there is death on both sides."

The heroes, for the first time in their lives, fought without limit. Fighting to kill, to defend.


	17. Chapter 16: Facing the Dragons

Camie blew out a cloud of smoke from her lips, shifting reality and creating illusions of the heroes around the Loyalists, causing them to attack each other.

A swarm had Hitoshi completely surrounded.

"My my, whatever will I do?" He asked as they closed in.

Each of them roared out something in their alien tongue as they rushed forward, suddenly stopping in their tracks with blank looks in their pink eyes.

"How about I sit back while you guys go kill your friends for me?" The purple haired man said with a cold stare.

The Loyalists then turned around and began attacking each other not affected by his Quirk.

Yuga unleashed a powerful beam against Eijiro's hardened back, dividing the beam into dozens more that scattered across the battlefield and blasting Loyalists everywhere into pieces.

Eijiro then charged at Promethys alongside Katsuki and Tenya.

Promethys roared out loudly before raising his arm to block Tenya's Recipro Burst kick.

The blue-haired hero then swung around and kicked Recipro with his other leg, landing it perfectly against Promethys' jaw and knocking him back just in time for Eijiro and Katsuki to blast and punch at him in several places.

Promethys' eyes reopened glowing reddish-pink, then he stood tall and blasted Eijiro.

"Agh! I can't...hold...my...Quirk!" Eijiro shouted as he shielded his face with his rocky arms. He had gone full Unbreakable but couldn't keep it any longer.

"Isn't your motto to 'go beyond'? Foolish boy." Promethys taunted.

Denki lunged himself on to the villain's backside. "I'll give EVERYTHING I GOT! Two billion volts!"

The battlefield lit up. Lightning shot back and forth between their position and the grey skies above. Eijiro and Katsuki jumped away, feeling the force and energy of the blast, yet not directly experiencing the full power Denki was giving to Promethys.

He roared in pain as Denki let go, dropping to the ground completely fried.

Sparks flickered off of his charred body as he raised his leg to crush the electric hero.

Izuku had been tearing through several Loyalists, keeping people from getting too hurt, turned around and saw Promethys slam his foot on Denki's back and press down beyond the limit of a human's durability.

Kyoka turned to witness the same thing.

Mina Ashido ran toward the villain and blasted his body from head to toe in the strongest acid she could secrete, unleashing all that she had.

Promethys' body burned and melted all over his arms and legs.

Just then, a laser beam shot from his mouth, hitting her directly in the chest and sending her body back.

Eijiro ran to help her, only for Promethys to jump at him and pin him down.

"First, you're going to watch her die. Then I'll kill you too." He hissed.

Katsuki quickly blasted off his back and tackled the large villain while Izuku zoomed through the circling Loyalists to scoop Mina's body up.

Shouta Aizawa ran forward and stared down the multi-Quirked monster as Katsuki besieged his body at all angles with explosions.

"He has...so many abilities." He said.

"And more than you can erase!" Promethys added. His tattoos lit up and suddenly Katsuki's body went flying across the fighting.

Aizawa did not keep his eyes off the villain, yet there was a second in time. One second, where Katsuki blocked his view between them, blasting Promethys in the chest. In that second, Promethys snapped his fingers over his head and time had froze momentarily.

Just enough time to whack the explosion hero aside with super strength, and regain Aizawa's gaze.

"Any Quirk you activate will be erased by me! Checkmate." Aizawa shouted.

Promethys began to groan and sputter. "Dammit. That blasted virus in me is starting to take effect!"

On his command, several Loyalists charged the erasure hero.

"Keep them off of me!" He ordered.

"Right!" Ochako tapped her fingers and dropped several chunks of rubble and debris on to the waves.

Momo began blasting the hordes behind the teacher with a handheld cannon.

"All I need is one more second..." Promethys gasped and leaned over in pain.

Without a Quirk, he slammed his foot into the ground, sending dust into the air in Aizawa's direction.

Promethys then slammed down both his hands and activated another Quirk.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I must say I admire your Quirk. But I am far more impressed with that of your grandfather's!" He announced.

Ochako heard his words and backed away. "...Shit. Everybody retreat!"

Suddenly the earth around him cracked into large pieces all across the battle. Then many of the chunks of rock and asphalt were lifted up into the air on their own.

On Promethys' command, they then began to orbit his body slowly, then started to pick up speed.

During all of this, the heroes and Loyalists were knocked out of place, off their feet.

Some were crushed quickly while others were hit hard.

The entire battle broke apart, literally. The Loyalists backed away as several were squished or knocked away by the quick rocks and ground that circled Promethys like an asteroid belt.

Aizawa tried backing away but was hit by a boulder, knocking him down and unconscious.

Izuku stood tall and activated his power. "One For All, Full Cowling, 75%!"

He practically flew to Promethys at speeds that only Hansuke could beat, passing through the cloud of rocks flying around, smashing a few in his wake with his sheer momentum.

"CALIFORNIA SMASH!" He flipped his body around sending the heel of his iron-sole shoe into the villain's eyes at the very moment he blasted lasers from them.

Promethys was hit to the ground while Izuku swung and hit the ground a few meters away.

Around them, the rocks had fallen and ceased to move.

The two climbed to their feet, each with rage built up in their eyes.

"Black Whip!" Izuku shouted, unleashing the dark elongating mass from his arms and whipping it forward.

Promethys unleashed a blade of pure energy from his arm and sliced the tendrils apart as they came to him.

Izuku winced a bit, feeling his Quirk take such a hit.

The monster then charged forward with the same blade.

Izuku closed his eyes and thought of his family. In that moment, he was able to activate Float, and jumped high off the ground gracefully as Promethys sailed under him, completely missing his target.

The green-haired hero then dropped, unleashing a powerful smash on the villain's back.

Just then, Promethys sprouted two large wings and sliced up Izuku's legs right through his skin.

He then twisted himself around with a flexibility Quirk and grabbed the boy by his arm.

Katsuki came barreling in loudly. Enough for Promethys to predict his time of impact, and swung Izuku around, slamming the two together with a loud and sickening crack.

Promethys' entire body, every tattoo, started to glow brightly.

"I don't care what this stupid manmade virus does to me. I forged entire planets..."

His body then began to hover above the ground with his arms bent outward.

"I stoked the fires of the hottest suns and gave it to the greatest of species. I breathed the life into man you used to build your super-human societies!"

Ochako made everyone retreat back to the school grounds as they felt him charging up.

Izuku and Katsuki laid on the ground, first looking at each other, then up to the villain.

"I will not lose to a group of counterfeit gods! I AM THE RIGHTFUL MASTER OF YOUR BLOOD!" He roared.

Izuku closed his eyes. He heard the voices of all those who carried One For All before him whisper their words of memory about courage, justice, peace, and doing the right thing no matter what.

Promethys then blasted them with all he had. The same attack he used first on UA itself.


	18. Chapter 17: Time For All

Izuku's body lit up. His hair glowed bluish green and stood on end. "One For All..."

Promethys focused a powerful blast of several combined Quirks forward in his direction.

"100%!" He shouted and crossed his arms, taking the brunt of the blast as everything around him started to crack and crumble into dust.

Everyone ran away from the powerful attack.

Izuku's costume tore down to his shoulders, his legs tore through his leg guards.

"St. Louis SMASH!" He swung his leg around, deflecting the energy blast with a gust of wind that broke the sound barrier there on the ground, sending the blast back and hitting Promethys.

Izuku then launched forward to punch the towering villain with a Detroit Smash.

Every tattoo in Promethys' body glowed brightly. With reflexes as fast as Hansuke's Chronospeed, he grabbed Izuku's fist and folded it down, sending the hero to the ground on his knees.

"Look into my eyes." Promethys hissed, lifting Izuku up enough to make eye contact.

Using a mind-reading Quirk, he accessed the hero's memories.

"I'm sorry Izuku... I wish things were different..."

"One For All. A sacred torch passed down..."

"I have to jump back...into his loving arms!..."

"If I can't save those two then I can't call myself a hero!..."

"Congratulations, Deku. You're a pro-hero now..."

"From this day on, I promise to always stand by you as your wife..."

"Make that power your own so we can have a proper fight!..."

Izuku headbutted the villain, causing him to step back while still holding on.

"I see now." Promethys whispered.

"No you don't!" Izuku thrashed around.

"I can't take One For All because it was never yours... I wish I knew that sooner. I will just have to kill you."

Izuku's eyes glowed brightly.

"Then I will kill everyone you love. Your wife, your daughter, your mother, your friends. Here today they will all-"

"-STATES OF SMMAAAAAASH!"

Izuku's fist uppercutted through Promethys' large elongated chin, sending them both into the sky.

The entire time, Izuku kept his fist planted on the villain's head as they flew through the air.

"No matter what it takes, I will defeat you!" Izuku strained.

"N-N-No!" Promethys grabbed his fist, his flesh melting off his body as he did so.

The crowd of retreating Loyalists and standing heroes and students watched as the two plummeted to the earth, smashing right into the school grounds, shattering the energy barrier like glass.

As the dust cleared, Hansuke ran to the crater in the middle of the grounds.

Heroes and people backed away as the first one to stand was Promethys.

"This hero seems to get...stronger each time I fight him." He groaned to himself. "I need a Quirk that will destroy his."

Hansuke grabbed Inko Midoriya and Eri and pulled them to the main gate. "We gotta get you out of here!"

Promethys charged through the crowd and punched Hansuke down on his stomach.

He then turned to the middle aged woman and the little girl.

"You must be Mrs. Midoriya. And you must be Eri." He taunted.

Eri hid behind Izuku's mother's leg.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Izuku shouted.

"Excuse me for one more second." Promethys then jumped up and blasted the crater that Izuku attempted to crawl out of with a laser beam coming out of his mouth.

"This...is...madness..." Hansuke groaned.

"HANSUKE!" Izuku choked out.

Promethys hovered over the school staring down at the crater below with Izuku's body.

Without thinking, Hansuke activated his Quirk and reappeared by the hero's side, sliding down the slope of the crater and cutting his hand on a piece of rubble.

Izuku was very physically beaten, bleeding everywhere, from his head, nose, and mouth.

"He broke my legs..." He coughed.

Hansuke began to tear up.

Meanwhile, Katsuki blasted into the air and unleashed everything he had on to the villain.

Promethys formed a bubble of protection around his body. Katsuki rushed him again and blasted right through it, colliding with the monster in the sky.

"Hansuke... I promised everyone...when I became a hero...I would not waste any part of me to save them all..."

The boy grabbed his hero's bleeding hand.

"There's something I need you to do... With One For All, your Quirk will become amplified to even greater potential..." Izuku said weakly.

Hansuke immediately shook his head. "No! Only you have that power. You're the hero! You can do it!"

"He's broken so much of me that will not be fixed before he destroys everything... Please..."

The young Hispanic-Japanese boy started to cry. "I could never be half the hero you are..."

"Use this power... Save everyone..." Izuku pleaded.

Promethys and Katsuki rammed into each other again. But then, Promethys' body grew spikes everywhere as he hit the explosive hero, stabbing him in multiple places over his body.

"Agh!" He yelled out. "B-Bastard!"

Promethys pulled him off the spikes and threw his body down to the earth.

Katsuki's body landed hard, cracking the ground beneath him. Then Promethys landed on top of him with a sickening crunch.

"This...isn't...over..." Katsuki breathed.

Hansuke gripped Izuku's hand tighter.

"Go, Hansuke. The power now flows in you..." Izuku said.

Hansuke looked down at their hands. His hand which was cut, holding on to Izuku's bloodied hand.

"Wh-What?" The boy felt something spark inside of him.

Promethys looked around the crowd. Several heroes charged him but quickly fell to his many Quirk attacks.

Young Kota appeared and blasted him with jets of water, only for the villain to swat him aside.

Eri and Inko started to run away until Ochako caught up to them. "Where's Izuku?!" She asked.

Promethys sensed the power growing, and turned around, only for Hansuke's fist to meet his face.

Before he could recover, Hansuke disappeared and reappeared behind him, punching him again with the same fist.

The villain kept falling every opposite way, only to be met with Hansuke's fist once again before disappearing into his plane of time.

Ochako ran to Izuku's body in the crater and scooped him up in her arms.

"Chako-chan..." Izuku managed a smile.

"It's gone... I gave it to Hansuke..." He said softly.

Ochako teared up and hugged him closer. "You did it... You did it, Izuku."

"Hansuke is our only hope now..." He said closing his eyes.

Eri and Inko ran down and joined them in holding Izuku.

Promethys snapped his fingers up over his head and entered Hansuke's plane. "You stupid boy! I have your Quirk too!"

"Not like this." Hansuke said. "This ends now."

"I agree." Promethys hissed and charged the boy.

As they clashed, everything around them shattered.

Hansuke and Promethys held on to each other as time not only seemed to freeze around them, but everything began to turn backwards. One For All was coursing through his veins, giving him greater strength over time itself.

"What is this?" Promethys asked.

"Time to fix everything you broke." Hansuke said with his eyes glowing brightly.

The ground disappeared beneath their feet. They both felt as if they were in a giant vacuum tunnel. Everything in their bodies pulling themselves apart yet they were still held together.

"FREE ME! STOP!" Promethys roared.

Hansuke felt his bones shatter. Not just his arms from punching, but every inch of his body, no, every atom in his body being ripped apart.

Then he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.


	19. Chapter 18: Time and Time Again

Hansuke suddenly found himself on the roof of a tall skyscraper overlooking Tokyo with a giant cell tower ahead, and several villains as well.

He looked down at his feet where Izuku Midoriya was meeting eyes with him. "Hansuke?! I told you to get-"

"Backup?" Ochako butted in, standing at the roof access door with Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, Mezo Shoji, and Fumikage Tokoyami.

Hansuke looked around in a daze as the young professional heroes charged into battle against the villains.

Izuku stood up quickly and patted the boy's back. "C'mon, Hansuke. Let's finish this."

"Wh-Wha..." The time-stopping Quirk user stuttered.

A minute ago, he was infused with One For All, taking Promethys with him to the past. But One For All was gone. He felt tired, but only the amount of tired from using his Quirk for a few minutes.

Nucleon appeared before them with an energy web strapped to his back. "Followers, kill them all!"

"Hey, now's not the time to black out on me, Hansuke!" Izuku shouted. "I need your help too!"

"W-Wait, Deku!" Hansuke grabbed his shoulder. "Nucleon's about to open a portal into space!"

"I know that but he's doing it wrong. It could become a black hole!" The hero said.

"No! He's going to succeed! And when he does... Please... Please go all out on it. Don't hold back your power..." Hansuke pleaded.

"Wha- Why?" Izuku asked.

"Please just trust me! We don't have time for me to explain but I know what happens. I used...my Quirk." He said.

Izuku's eyes grew bigger in bewilderment. "I don't have time to doubt you. If that portal does open, I'll see what I can do."

"Please don't hold back. For the love of God, don't hold back!" Hansuke begged.

Izuku nodded and began fighting the villains on the ground as Ochako and Tsuyu started climbing after the spider-villain on the cell tower harnessing energy for the experiment with Nucleon.

That same villain, saw the girls and started to climb after them.

Izuku leapt after the villain.

After a struggle on the tower itself, Nucleon began sucking power from Izuku's body and blasting it up to the spider villain Arach-Niq.

Power surged and electrified the entire tower as Nucleon then let go of Izuku and blasted a hole in the sky.

Hansuke rushed to his hero's aid as the tower exploded, dropping Tsuyu, Ochako, and Nucleon to the ground.

The portal quickly opened up.

"Deku! It's time! Please!" Hansuke patted the hero to keep him conscious.

"R-Right. Right..." Izuku stood up tall and looked up at the portal. "...Nothing's happening..."

"That's because he's probably invisible or something!" Hansuke shouted. "Go!"

"Who?"

SLAM

All eyes darted to the center of the tower, directly below the portal.

A large, muscular, pink humanoid landed with his legs bent and his fist in the ground. Then his head raised as his body stood tall. His nine eyes stared at the group of heroes and defeated villains.

"NOW DEKU!" Hansuke shouted.

"You..." The being hissed. "You brought me back here?! You dare?!"

Nucleon raised his head half-consciously to see as his back was flat on the roof.

Izuku had no idea who this was, but he powered himself up. "One For All... Full Cowling... 100%!"

"I don't think so!" The monster roared and charged the hero.

Izuku charged him with his fist raised to strike.

Hansuke realized what was happening and snapped his fingers over his ears.

In as must of his time as he could, he threw everyone off the tower right to the city streets below.

Then he ran down the skyscraper as fast as he could and gathered everything he could to cushion their fall. The boy searched the city around him for mattresses or anything, but he was quickly running out of energy.

He remembered that he was back in the body of his younger, untrained self with bigger limitations.

"I have...to...f-find...something to...protect my friends..." As he fell to his knees there on the street around a gathered crowd, he began to tear up. "I'm so...so stupid..." He looked up to see the ant-sized group of heroes and villains he tossed over the ledge without thinking a whole plan through.

"I-If I snap my fingers and start time again...they'll all die...b-because of me..." Hansuke sobbed.

He fell to his side and laid on the ground, hugging his knees in painful defeat of ideas. The longer he was holding his Quirk, the more pain and exhaustion he felt.

"I can't...let them die..." He continued to mutter.

"Hey."

The boy weakly looked up.

From the crowd, nine shadowy figures walked up to the young hero.

One of them, was Izuku Midoriya, specifically the one from a year and a half in the future, or hopefully the future that won't come to pass.

He reached out to Hansuke.

"You have made each of us proud using One For All like this." He said.

"No I didn't... All I did was reverse time and potentially start an even worse future..." The boy sniffed as he was pulled on his feet. Surprisingly, the pain of his Quirk felt numb in this moment.

He wasn't even sure if he was in any plane of existence or time with this vision.

"Wh-What's happened?" Hansuke asked.

"The future you know is no more... Don't worry, it ended on a hopeful note." Izuku explained.

"All that matters is finishing this now." Izuku said.

"B-But I don't feel One For All anymore. We're in a time where you have it again, not me." Hansuke said.

"Well... There is one more thing you could do. See, currently, you're not in any time." Izuku said.

"...There seems to be a lot of loopholes with your power, Deku-sensei." Hansuke said.

Izuku chuckled with a small smile. "Yeah I guess there is." He turned his head and looked back at the figures behind them. The previous owners of One For All.

"You get one more shot with the power here." He instructed. "Use this power wisely."

Hansuke nodded. Then he quickly jumped up and hugged the hero tightly.

Izuku smiled and hugged him back. "Although you may not have One For All with you after this, know that I will always be here for you."

"Just don't die fighting Promethys one last time." Hansuke sniffed.

They pulled away. "Like I said, it's your power one more time. Use it wisely." Izuku said before fading away with the rest of the inheritors.

Hansuke felt the power return to his veins.

With another snap of his fingers, time resumed, then snapped again, time froze.

The heroes and villains in that second now knew they were falling.

Ochako looked around. Suddenly Hansuke leapt off the tower after them, snapping his fingers to start time once more.

"Hansuke?!" Ochako shouted.

He grabbed her hand as they fell, then he snapped his free fingers and froze time, only keeping Ochako with him.

Instinctively, she tapped herself and him with her Quirk, leaving them to remain floating.

"Listen to me, I'm going to push you to everyone falling, I need you to keep them close enough to tap them, but let them fall for a bit longer until we reach the ground." He said.

"Understood! Wow... I feel weird..." She said.

"Oh sorry! I bet using my Quirk and yours is a lot of energy together, so we have to make it count, alright?"

She nodded, covering her mouth. "Do it, I'm ready."

Hansuke snapped again, she tapped her fingers. And everyone fell again.

They drifted toward Tsuyu. "Froppy, tongue!" Ochako shouted.

Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around them, pulling her in until Ochako grabbed her hand.

"Use your tongue to grab the others!" Hansuke shouted.

Tsuyu quickly started grabbing the other heroes, pulling them all around Hansuke and Ochako like a shield.

"Now the villains!" Hansuke shouted.

Tenya blasted his engines pushing them all forward. Any villains who were conscious again were quickly knocked back out by a swing from his leg. Tsuyu then pulled them all in to the circle.

The ground was getting closer and closer with each second.

"NOW URAVITY!" Hansuke shouted.

With everyone holding on, Hansuke snapping his fingers, and Ochako tapping each of them in just a few hits, time slowed down as they drifted to the ground gently, landing on the concrete slowly enough to climb off of each other to safety.

Hansuke and Ochako deactivated their Quirks and Tsuyu then wrapped up the villains together with her tongue.

"Look!" Police officers shouted and rushed to the group.

Hansuke sighed in relief before resting on his knees.

Ochako swallowed and patted his back. "I didn't know you could slow time down..." She said.

"I...can't...usually." He chuckled.

For some reason, the stress of the situation and the sudden relief, she let out a laugh.

"You did it, kid." She smiled.

"Yeah... I guess-DEKU!" He quickly looked up at the skyscraper above their heads.

Izuku, in the few seconds the others were gone, had clashed with the mysterious villain, unleashing a shockwave that leveled the building's top floors and rooftop.

"You don't know me yet, but you took everything from me..." Promethys hissed.

"You're right, I don't know who you are." Izuku coughed as he stood back up from another blow that sent them both off their feet and to opposite ends of what was left of the building.

"But you and Hansuke seem acquainted." He said.

"You have no idea. It's a shame you never will." Promethys hissed. He had on far less tattoos than he ever did now, but the ones he did have glowed brightly.

Izuku felt his hair floating upwards. Quickly leaving his sight of the villain, he looked up to see that the portal was still open.

"Are you doing that?" He asked.

"It's one of my Quirks, being able to send myself and my forces across the universe. But only when this side is already opened. A door takes two entryways." Promethys explained.

"You may not know it, but I came here before... In a situation like this... I was very near successful in conquering your planet... And yet I failed... And now here we are..." He hissed. "I know what I must do differently. I will tear this planet apart stone by stone. I will kill all who inhabit it... And I will start with you, and that brat Hansuke."

Izuku powered up One For All again. "Bring it! I am Deku, and I will defeat you!"


	20. Chapter 19: Back on That Rooftop

The entire tower's top three stories were reduced to small chunks of stone, metal, and concrete from the single impact.

Izuku nearly fell off the edge, until he concentrated and released Black Whip out of his arm, grappling around a set of steel bars.

The hero pulled himself back only for Promethys to grab him by his costume and lifted him up.

"You gonna kill me or give another speech?" Izuku groaned.

Promethys said nothing as a large spike grew from his free arm. He thrusted it forward, but Izuku swung up and kicked off, tearing his suit but avoiding the spike.

The villain roared and activated his strongest Quirk, combining every ability he had and channeling it into a single shockwave of energy.

Izuku's eyes widened and jumped away, but couldn't dodge the attack as the ground they stood on was reduced to ash.

Promethys roared out as reddish pink lightning blasted out in every direction at one hundred and eighty degrees depending where he faced. This meant that Izuku was still in the line of sight and yelled out in pain as his body was blasted and knocked against a broken concrete pillar.

"We may be in a time where I am weaker, but so are you. You are unable to use your full power like before, am I correct?" The villain hissed and approached him.

Izuku turned his head quickly to scope out the city below them.

He couldn't see perfectly, but saw that the police had captured the villains now and the heroes were containing what remained of the violence. All that was left was him.

"Deku! Go beyond your limit!" Hansuke's voice echoed in his ears.

Suddenly the boy appeared by his side and pulled him to his feet.

"H-Hansuke?"

"There's no time. Please. The only way to beat this monster is to use your full power, and blast him back through that portal." The boy instructed. "Do it!"

Promethys roared. "I've had enough with you, boy!" He fired a laser from his hand.

In that instant, Izuku took no thought but to push himself between the boy and the laser blast, taking the shot in his exposed chest.

"DEKU!" Hansuke grabbed his hero and forced him to remain standing. "Use One For All!"

"...One For All..." Izuku struggled to even keep his eyes open. Yet he called upon the power, and it came.

His eyes opened wide, glowing cyan as lightning flashed all over his body. His veins glowed pink under his skin.

"Hansuke. Clear the tower." He said gently pushing the boy away from the scene.

"...I believe in you, senpai." Hansuke nodded before using his Quirk to escape.

Promethys's body glowed brightly as he charged the hero, the ground beneath him caving in under his power, yet he floated to the hero regardless.

Izuku channeled his power through his body. "Go...1,000,000%!" He thought.

"One For All...Full Cowling..."

The towering villain came in quickly, arms outstretched to kill.

Izuku, with reflexes faster than the sound barrier, launched his leg up, slamming into Promethys's chest, holding him in place for a moment, while time and momentum stood still. A shockwave followed, shattering every remaining window in the stories below them.

"GO BACK TO THE HOLE YOU CAME FROM!" Izuku shouted as his leg swung up, launching Promethys into the sky, aimed correctly, knocking him back through the portal, closing it once and for all.

All he remembered, following that moment, was crumbling pain in his legs as his body fell with the entire building.

As police, civilians, and heroes looked up, Hansuke was the first to act.

He could feel the effects taking their toll on his body, yet he had to save Izuku.

Using his Quirk, he ran up the crumbling building's staircase to the top floor and lifted Izuku's body on his shoulders.

"D-Don't worry, senpai... I'll...save you..." He breathed and marched down the steps.

It was foolish. He had already pushed himself too far today. But beyond everything, he had to save Izuku. It was the right thing to do, no matter the cost. It's what Izuku would do for him anyway.

Despite this thinking, and every form of motivation going on in his head like a movie, Hansuke felt his legs shaking, and his body refusing to take another step.

Without snapping, time resumed, and his body collapsed with his hero in the crumbling building.

~~~~~~~

Hansuke woke up again only to find himself lying in a hospital bed. His strength felt as though it came back.

The first person he saw was Recovery Girl, the UA school nurse, writing notes on a clipboard not far from his bed.

"Oh good, you're finally awake, dummy." She clicked her tongue and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"How long was I-"

"Two days." She said.

"TWO DAYS?!" Hansuke gasped.

"Calm down, calm down! I called Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka to explain everything when you were to wake up. They should be walking in any moment." The nurse said.

"What happened when I blacked out?" He asked.

"I don't know as much as they do but you were sent to me not long after. You exhausted yourself and your body gave in to make you rest. Everyone you're currently thinking about is fine." Recovery Girl explained.

It was then that they heard a gentle knock at the open door.

"May we come in? Is he awake?" Izuku asked as he peeked his head through the entrance.

"Yes, yes. He's awake and just as stupid as ever!" The nurse frowned.

Hansuke rolled his eyes as Izuku and Ochako walked in and up to his bedside. But he frowned, noticing his hero rolling around in a wheelchair with casts on both of his legs.

The first thing that Izuku did was grab the boy and pull him into a big hug.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

"What happened, Deku?" Hansuke asked, briefly hugging him back.

Ochako answered for him. "When the building started coming down, everyone knew you and Izuku were still inside, so they sent me and a few others to rescue you before it fell over."

"The building came down?" He asked.

"Don't worry, there were lots of heroes at the scene then. Nobody got hurt and there was minimal property damage...aside from the one tower." Izuku said.

"It was a massive joint rescue and damage control effort but it paid off." Ochako smiled.

"And the villains?"

"Prison. Except for that one big guy who came through the portal... I did what you asked and sent him right back. I imagine he won't be coming back anytime soon." Izuku sighed as he looked down at his wheelchair.

"Don't tell me I crippled you..." Hansuke said feeling his eyes go misty.

"Oh no, this is nothing new. Thankfully I haven't broken my legs as much as my arms but I did go a little harder than my body is used to for now. I'll just be in this for another week with Recovery Girl's treatment." The green-haired young man smiled.

"It seems recklessness is a common trait amongst each of you. He might even make a fine heir to that One For All." Recovery Girl quipped.

They each let out a chuckle.

"Um, Deku?" Hansuke asked.

Ochako and Izuku looked at him.

"So when's the wedding?" He smiled.

The couple looked at each other with a light blush then back to him.

"We didn't...tell anybody about that yet..." Ochako said.

"I literally p-proposed to her before we came here." Izuku added.

Hansuke smiled weakly. "I didn't use my powers to spy on you guys. But it's a long story how I know. It also has to do with how I knew about that portal villain."

The hero couple looked again at each other before turning back to him.

"I've seen my fair share of weird things, I doubt I'll find your story hard to believe. Besides, we've got plenty of time." Izuku shrugged.

Ochako kissed his cheek and casually flashed the ring he gave her.

Hansuke chuckled. "Well, it all started back on that rooftop."

THE END


End file.
